The Blonde, The Wannabe, and The Crazy Black Girl
by Katya Black et Rachel Lupin
Summary: The BlondeJess, The WannaBeAmy, The Crazy Black GirlKat, SpectatorsMe and Hannah 12 friends go the the U.S of A. for summer holiday and have a blast! But when they get back, what surprises at school will be waiting? RR peas! Rated for Language
1. Fun At The Mall

**The** **Blonde,** **the** **Wannabe,** **the** **Crazy** **Black** **Girl…** **and** **the** **Spectators**

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter….what else is new.

**Chapter 1**

"I lost my purse again!" complained Jessica.

"No," said Amy. "Kat just took it into Hot Topic again."

"Oh. She did?" asked Jessica confused.

"Yeah, she went to get your cell phone and she just grabbed your whole purse." Amy told her simply.

"Oh, then, how am I going to go get it?" asked Jessica.

"You are just going to have to go and get it." Amy replied.

"But I don't want to!" Jessica whined. "It's scary in there! The people are scary too, and I don't like their music."

"Well, Kat and Rachel like the store, so does that mean you think they are scary?" Amy asked stupidly.

"Uh, no!" said Jessica. "I love Kat and Rachel. I just don't like the store they are in. What are they getting anyway?"

"Um, I think Johnny Depp stuff," Amy said not really knowing, "or Nightmare before Christmas." She said changing her mind.

"Well, I guess I will just have to go into the store and get my purse." said Jessica determinedly.

She walked slowly up to the store and stared inside, and stared, and stared, and stared, and stared.

"Aren't ya gonna go inside?" asked Amy, as blondly as she could be.

"I will, I will. I am just waiting for all those people in there to stop staring at me!" Jessica said in a hushed whispered.

Inside the store

"Did you get her purse?" Rachel asked giggling like mad.

"Duh," Kat said waving the purse in Rachel's face, "do you really think Amy was going to watch it?"

"You're so right." Rachel said, looking at an 'I ♥ Tater Tots' shirt, trying to decide if she was going to buy it or not.

"Do people where we come from even know what a tater tot is?" asked Lily.

"Oh, hey Lil, hey James, when did you two get here?" asked Rachel.

"We just walked in." James said first. "Um, you know Jessica is standing outside the front of the store just staring in right?"

All of us looked outside, (a/n: all of us equals: Rachel and Remus, Kat, and now James and Lily) and sure enough there was poor Jessica standing outside the door just staring at them.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Rachel was then first to go over towards Jessica.

"Come on in Jessica. The scary people won't bite." Rachel said chocking down another fit of laughter.

Rachel linked arms with Jessica and slowly led her inside the store she dreaded.

"See, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you." Rachel said to calm Jessica down, she was shaking like a leaf.

Rachel took her over to where the whole group of friends was standing. Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh at Jessica. Then Amy walked into the store, after realizing Jessica wasn't there anymore.

"Oh good, you're in here. I though I had lost you again!" Amy said to Jessica. "Hey when did you two get here?" Amy asked Lily and James, just noticing that they had appeared. "I didn't even see you walk in!"

"Well, knowing how much you miss…" Kat started, but trailed off as she started laughing.

"Hey, I didn't see you guys walk in either." Rachel said.

"You didn't apparate did you?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Of course we didn't apparate into the store Moony." James replied.

"We apparated to the mall and then walked in while y'all were staring at the 'Tater Tot' shirt." Lily added.

"Well, that was stupid. I wonder about you, Prongise and Lils I thought you were much smarter than that." Sirius said walking towards the group.

"Look who it is, late as usual." Kat said, glaring at Sirius.

"Now darling, I know you missed me but you don't have to stare." Sirius said putting his arm around Kat's waist.

"UGH! GET OFF OF ME YOU DORK!" Kat screamed while pushing Sirius's aside. "You know I **hate** to be touched by people like… _you_." She ended with a sneer

"Well, you all were hard to find." Hannah said sarcastically walking up to the group.

"You people are truly sad." Jim added putting his arm around Hannah's waist.

"Can you guys just buy what you want so we can get out of here?" Jessica said.

"Aw Jessica, are you scared?" asked Hannah.

"What's that suppose to mean Hannah?" Jessica asked back.

"IT WAS SARCASM!" everyone yelled except Jessica and Amy.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jessica and Amy said together.

"HEY YOU GUYS! Look at the TV!" Amos and Silas said together as everyone walked out of the store.

"**_In other news, there have been reports of people dying mysteriously all over England. Some people claim it's magic. Others believe its all hoax. And some don't give a fucking shit. I know where I stand and I think we should all be on watch. Be back at 6."_**

"Do you think it could be…?" Rachel said without finishing.

"Yes, I think it is." Remus replied pulling Rachel close to him.

"I can't believe this is really happening. I mean, this is supposed to be the greatest year of our lives at Hogwarts and he's going to ruin it all." Kat said sadly.

Everyone looked down and thought the same thing that Kat did. Voldemort was a bigger threat than they let on. He had already affected their lives in many ways. Kat's sister was killed in the line of duty and Remus had been targeted because of his condition. Both of Jim's parents had been killed at the same fight as Ariel. (A/N: Kat's sister) Everyone else had been affected indirectly since most of their parents were aurors but Lily had to worry the most, seeing as her parents were muggles. Life was very stressful for the group of friends…not that the group wasn't odd enough as it was.

Jessica, their personal blonde, is the most outspoken only to be outdone by Hannah. Jessica is the 'prep' of the group. All her clothes are bright and colorful. Most people wondered why she ever hangs out with the group she does, but, she is a Hufflepuff and they are loyal to their friends forever. She had light brown hair that is about shoulder length. Her eyes were a bright green and she is the partier of the group.

Amy, alias the wannabe, is also in Hufflepuff. Jessica was the one who introduce her to the strange group of friends. She has deep brown eyes and brown hair that comes a little past her shoulders. Amy was just as friendly as anyone but had a way of taking things too personally. Amy's sense of style is the same as Jessica's too bright and too colorful.

Rachel, one of the spectators, is the tallest girl of the group. She is roughly 5'8 and had light brown hair with purple streaks, where the style varies from day to day. One day it will be in the tightest curls, then next straight as a door nail. Her best friend Kat keeps her in check. (The teachers call Kat and Rachel the female versions of Sirius and James) Her friends tell her she is overly obsessive about the color purple, in which she denies… She normally wears dark tones which bring out the flecks of green in her blue-gray eyes. She is also really interested in her studies, but still finds time to have a little fun, where her and her boyfriend Remus commentate for the Quidditch games.

Kat, a.k.a. the crazy black girl, is probably the weirdest of the group of friends. She has an 'unhealthy' obsession with muggle anime. Her bed is covered in Inu Yasha and Digimon plushies. Most of her muggle clothes have anime on there too. The others either have sarcastic comment or a picture of Johnny Depp. Her hair is dark brown with auburn and bright red highlight and it was always down. Her eyes are so dark that they look black. (A/N: Foreshadowing) To most students, she is a rebel that needs to be taught a lesson but to those who look closer, they see a caring, fun-loving person. One person looked particularly close and fell hard. She is on the House team and plays beater with her rival.

Lily, alias Lils/Flower, is in Gryffindor. She has beautiful long red hair and the prettiest green eyes you have ever seen. She is the nicest person you could ever meet but if you mess with her or her friends, you're screwed. Her clothes and their colors all depend on what mood she is in or which classes she has that day. Her best subject by far is Astronomy because she jokes that her head is always in the clouds but she very much enjoys charms class and excels in that and potions. She is also madly in love with her boyfriend James but one of their other friends may change that.

Hannah, the other spectator, is the other red head of the group. Her fiery red hair gives her a temper to match. She is a very passionate person and stands up for what and who she believes in, plus she shares the same sick twisted sense of humor as Kat and Rachel. She also joins the majority of the group in the Gryffindor house. She has a rather punk style, but doesn't really give a shit about what anyone thing about what she wears, wearing a lot of pink and black and also band t-shirts.

Sirius is the flirtatious one like Jessica. He also has a secret crush on Kat. But she doesn't realize it because she can never tell when he is for real, or just messing around to bug her. Him and James, as are Rachel and Kat, are the best of friends, never seeing one far behind the other. He is very tall with shaggy black hair, and a round face, always full of laughter. Also on the house team playing beater with his secret crush.

James is outgoing like Sirius, but not as flirtatious as him. He just likes to show off in front of the girls in school, but most of all, his girlfriend, Lily. James is more or less the thinker of the plans. He just needs his best friend to get him to go along with it. He plays on the house team and is the seeker. James is tall like Sirius, with broad shoulders, messy dark hair and hazel eyes. He also has the most dazzling smile anyone had ever seen.

Remus is the 3rd party of the James/Sirius friendship. Remus is the brains of the friendship, James and Sirius just act on his ideas… weather he likes it or not. He is always having to get them out of trouble too. Remus also has a 'condition.' He is a werewolf, but all his good friends know that and try to help him anyway they can. Remus is tall but not as tall as James or Sirius, and has blue-gray eyes and messy light brown hair.

Silas is in Gryffindor. He has deep brown eyes and semi-long dark brown, curly hair. He is the Captain of the Quidditch team and plays in the chaser position. He loves to win and has a smile on his face all the time (except for when they lose). He always has a smart comeback to anything anyone says. Him and Jessica are currently dating and are very happy because he can make up for what Jessica has trouble coming up with on her own.

Amos is in Hufflepuff just like his girlfriend, Amy. He has reddish-brown hair and sea green/blue eyes. He is the Hufflepuff Captain playing the keeper position. He actually really sucks in all of his classes, so he turns to his girlfriend, and Quidditch to keep him going, but don't get me wrong, he's not stupid. He is very optimistic, but also very naïve. He never seems to be sad but as we will later find out he bottles it up and releases it in unusual sometime dangerous ways. But he is not always a logical thinker. (Hence why he is in Hufflepuff)

Jim is in Gryffindor just like his steady girlfriend, Hannah. He has deep blue eyes and dark brown hair with blonde highlights that is as messy as James' but it hangs over his right eye. He is one of the chasers for the Gryffindor team and in very good in Herbology. He's the practical one of the guys, always going for the most obvious answer, and not stopping to think of any of the consequences. He is straightforward and knows what he wants. And what he wants is Hannah.

Santana is the diva of the group with brown hair and strikingly gray eyes. She does what she wants, when she wants. She is also the most outspoken. Also, she and Kat are the only two black people in the group. But everyone else doesn't see them as black, they see them as really, really… tan. Santana can wear a variety of colors, just like Lily, it all depends on her mood. Santana also appalls Quidditch and thinks of it to be a dirty nasty game, but as you will find out that her thoughts are thoroughly based on other people's. She also has a crush on somebody and only Rachel knows… and she's not telling anytime soon.

Lucius (a/n: he will be in the story later, but we have decided to go ahead and add him now.) isn't really part of the group. He's just plain evil, and in Gryffindor's rival House anyway. Tall, lanky, blonde, and very pale. But unfortunately, he falls for the new French student, not knowing she is friends with his rivals. So he, boasting all the time about being a pure blood, gets his father to buy him whatever he wants whenever he wants no matter what.

Rusty, who is their supplier, has skater-boy long sandy blonde hair and blue/hazel eyes. They call him their supplier because he has the connections to every where and any where in Hogsmade. He could get butter beer from The Three Broomsticks, pranks from Zonko's, and sweets from Honeydukes anytime of any day. Rusty always had a joke for everything but you never really knew what he was thinking. He was rather quiet, except for around those he was comfortable with.


	2. Fight and Ruby Tuesdays

**Disclaimer:** Again Harry Potter. Still not mine.

**Chapter 2**

They all stood there and stared at each other. Then Sirius went behind Kat and tried to jump on her but she saw him at the last moment and slid out of the way so he landed on Jessica. That broke the sadness over the group, and they all started laughing.

"Get the fuck off me!!!" Jessica yelled at Sirius.

Kat went over to help Jessica up when Sirius pulled Kat's leg and she fell on top of him. She smacked him in he face. He grabbed her hand and kissed her full on the lips. Everyone just stared in shock. Then Kat came to her senses and punched him in the jaw. She jumped up and ran to the nearest restroom. Rachel turned and looked at where Kat was headed, looked at the group, and followed Kat into the restroom.

"Ugh, arse wipe." Jessica said as she walked toward the restroom as well.

"We better go too." said Lily and Amy as they gave Sirius the evil-eye.

All that was left was Sirius, laying on the ground, James, Amos, Remus, Jim, Silas, and Hannah. All the guys turned and looked at Hannah.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Well aren't you going to go too?" asked Remus.

"Fine."

Hannah turned and walked to the restroom as well.

"Man, what did you do that for???" asked James helping his best friend up off the ground.

"Hiss-tiss-tiss." Sirius said eyeing Amos, Silas, and Jim.

"Fine we'll leave." Said Amos. "We want to go check out that new CD store anyway." Him, Jim, and Silas walked off down toward the store.

"What was that for?" asked James clueless.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"I told you to tell him you twit." Said Sirius.

"Oh, yeah, you did, didn't you?" asked Remus with a sheepish grin on his face.

In the restroom

"God…he is such an asshole. I hate him so much." Kat sobbed in a stall.

"Come on Kat, he was just joking around. You know that. He does that with all of us." Rachel stated trying to calm Kat down.

"But he doesn't kiss you guys." Kat screamed. Laughter could be heard outside the stall. "IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU GUYS!!"

"Yes it is, Kat. He **_loves_** you." Hannah choked out.

"OH MY GOD!! Will you guys stop it! He doesn't like me and I don't… like him." Kat screamed from inside the stall.

"Or so you think." Rachel whispered to Jessica.

"I heard that Rachel. You should take a course this year in WHISPHERING!!!"

Kat said staring at the inside of the stall. Tears welling up in her eyes. Why was Sirius doing this to her? What did she do to deserve this….this … torture?

"Okay, okay. I'll go talk to him. Maybe… he's playing games with you, or… ummm… okay I'm out of ideas. NEXT!" Jessica sniggered, hand over mouth giggling furiously.

"I'll ask, you flipping turkeys." Lily yelled from the top of her voice.

Outside the restroom

"What the hell did you do that for Sirius? Cause why ever you did it you're so gonna pay for it." Lily screamed walking towards the group.

"Why is everyone yelling at me? I didn't do anything." Sirius pleaded.

"Then why is Kat crying in the bathroom? Because of something you didn't do?" Lily questioned.

"She's crying. I didn't mean to do that…" Sirius answered staring at Lily.

"Why did you kiss her in the first place?" James said still confused.

Everyone just stared at him.

"How stupid can you be, James?" asked Hannah coming out of the bathroom too.

"Well, no one has told me anything yet."

"But can you just not figure it out on your own?" asked Lily, starting at her boyfriend.

"Well, I always thought that Sirius was just always messing around with her, like he didn't really like her. And I always thought that she hated him anyway."

"Ugh! Sirius likes Kat okay?!?!?" Remus yelled to James.

"Oh, he does?" James turned to Sirius. "You do?"

Sirius made a slashing motion at his throat because Jessica and Amy walked out of the bathroom as well.

"Where are Rachel and Kat?" Remus asked Jessica.

"Rachel is trying to stop Kat from drowning herself in the toilet." Amy said seriously.

All the guys of the group looked at Amy.

"Well that is what Rachel told us to say." Jessica said explaining.

"For real?" asked Sirius.

"Well why don't you go in there and see for yourself. No one ever used the public bathrooms anyway. That's just ga-ross!" Jessica said.

"Besides, no one is in there other than Kat and Rachel." Amy added.

"Okay, we will." Said James, as he started walking toward the bathrooms. "Are you other two coming or not?"

"Are you really going to go in there?" asked Remus chuckling nervously.

"Yeah and you and Sirius are coming with me!" James went over and grabbed both Remus and Sirius's wrists and dragged them into the girl's bathroom.

Inside the Bathroom

When they walked in the first thing they noticed was the large, comfy-looking sofa, and the equally large, comfy-looking lounge chairs. And next to every lounge chair, on the side tables, were little bowl of mints. Mounted in the corners of the room were TVs which play soap operas all day, every day.

"Whoa… these are a lot different than ours." Said James in awe, eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Wait, I think I hear something." Remus said quietly.

Faintly, from the back of the room they could hear someone crying.

Just then Remus' cell phone rang.

"Oh, Rachel just texted me that was all." Remus let out a breath he had been holding.

"Where R U?" The text read.

"Um….in the lounge outside Ur bathroom." He texted back.

Suddenly, a head poked out of the row of stalls. "Oh, hey!" Rachel said as she realized that her boyfriend, James, and Sirius were out there.

Remus walked over and hugged her. "So, how is she?" he asked.

Rachel looked over at James, then Sirius. "She could be better." She said loud enough so Sirius could hear her too.

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Remus in a worried tone as Kat's crying could be heard from inside the stall.

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I think you should leave." She said pointing toward Sirius.

"But it's about him. If anyone should leave it should be you, James and me." Remus said quietly.

"Yeah right, if any**thing** _he's_ making it worse. I am getting really bad vibes that weren't here before."

"No. I want him to stay. But I want to rest of you to stay too." Kat said, coming out of the stall looking like hell.

They all gasped because they hadn't heard her. Sirius started to walk toward her.

"Stay the fuck where you are." Kat said, shaking with anger.

Rachel rushed over to support her friend because she looked like she was about to fall over. Rachel helped her over to one of the chairs and had her sit down.

"I'm waiting." Kat said impatiently to Sirius.

"Umm, for what?" Sirius asked meekly.

Kat sighed. "Come on Rach, let's go. I can't stand to be in here anymore."

Rachel walked next to her friend and led her out of the bathroom. Rachel turned and motioned for Remus, Sirius, and James to follow.

Thankfully Amos, Silas, and Jim had shown up so they didn't have to go looking for anybody.

Rachel led Kat past where Amy and Amos were making out. Rachel turned to Lily. "Can you help just by holding on for a minute? She's really weak right now."

Lily put Kat's arm around her shoulder while Rachel walked over to where the guys were standing.

"Listen babe, we're going to go back to the hotel now. Call me later, oh and talk to him about learning to apologize." She said calmly to Remus, hiding all signs of anger.

Jessica however was not so quiet about it. "Ugh that **egotistical pig**! Wait until I get my hands on him! Oooo, he will wish he was never born!" Jessica was yelling as Hannah and Amy (who had stopped sucking face) were pulling her away from the guys.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Said Remus leaning down to kiss Rachel on the forehead.

"Love you." Said Rachel hugging him goodbye and turning back to Kat.

Rachel took Kat's other arm and her and Lily led her out while the rest of the girls followed behind them.

The Parking Lot

"I'm sorry for ruining your guys' fun." Kat said looking down.

"And we're all sorry for having Sirius… do that thing he did. It's not your fault he was being such an asshole." Lily said trying to comfort her friend.

"I think we all need on hell of a spa day." Jessica suggested.

"Hell yah!" Hannah agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kat said impatiently running to the car, trying to be happy for the rest of her friends.

The car ride was spent talking, giggling, and singing their asses off. The girls were having the time of their lives and all bad feelings had been left in the mall.

Back at the mall, in Ruby Tuesday's

"I really didn't mean to do it." Sirius started.

"How many times has he said that now?" asked James.

"Forty-three and counting." Replied Remus.

"Sirius, have you ever thought that you need to apologize to her and not us?" Jim suggested.

"Yeah Padfoot, that might help at least for right now. Why don't you call her or something? Here, you can use my phone." Remus added.

"Good since mine died." Sirius took Remus' phone and walked out into the parking lot.

'Ugh, what do I say? I don't even know where to start.' Thought Sirius. So he just dialed Kat's number.

At the spa in the hotel

A phone goes off.

"Oh crap, that's mine." Said Kat getting off the massage table. "Hmm, it's Remus, Rachel you wanna get that?"

"Sure." Rachel said joining Kat. "Hello?"

"Ummm… Hi Kat."

"No, Rachel… Who is this?"

"Oh, um it's um, it's Sirius."

Rachel covered the mouth piece of the phone. "I'll give you one hint: It's not Remus."

"Oh my go-, it's Sirius?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to say, do you want to talk to him?"

"Ummm," Kat was thinking. 'Do I really want to talk to him now? Then I might ruin the fun again. Hmmm. I know.' "Here, let me see the phone."

Rachel, hesitantly, handed her friend the phone.

"Hey, listen, no hard feeling 'kay? Let's just get on with your life as I will get on with mine. So just take this and shove it up your arse: Don't feel sorry for me. Ha, I laugh at you, I feel sorry for you. All this shows that you have no freakin control over yourself, and nothing can ever satisfy you, so do I have to take this? Hell fuckin no. We can just go back to ignoring each other._That_seemed to work out **fine**."

With out another word, or a chance to let Sirius clarify, Kat hung up and went to lay back down on the table.

"Ah, I feel somewhat better now." Kat said frankly.

"Not to stand up for him, but that was totally harsh, but shweetness at the same time," Rachel ended with a grin.

Kat smiled too, as her massage began again.

Rachel smiled too, although half-heartedly, and resumed her place on the massage table.

Back at Ruby Tuesday's

Sirius walked back to the table with a sullen look on his face.

"Didn't go well?" asked James attentively.

"Man, don't ask him a question like that? Just look at him, you couldn't exactly say they are going out now can you?" asked Amos.

Sirius shot him a look, but gave up and sat down at the table. "She shot me down dude. She wouldn't even let me talk." Said Sirius, with his face in his hands.

"What did she say to you?" inquired Remus.

"Let's just leave him be for awhile." Suggested Silas. "He looks beat."

"I have to go to the bath-." Remus started, but stopped as Sirius gave him a look. "Uh, I mean, I have to go out, yeah out."

Remus left the table and went out in the parking lot to call Rachel.

"Ugh, hello?" answered Rachel exasperatedly.

"Chill babe, just me wondering what the hell she said to him?" said Remus ultimately concerned.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would call. Well um, oh look-y here. I somehow turned on my voice recorder during her conversation. Now I wonder how that happened." Rachel said with the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh how convenient."

"Oh, don't have a cow I'll send it to ya."

"Okay well I better go back in and check on him, he looked pretty beat up for a minute phone conversation. Love ya.

"Talk to ya later."

Remus stood and waited for the conversation.

"That didn't take long." Remus commented when it arrived. He started playing the recording.

_"Hello?" _

_"Ummm… Hi Kat."_

_"No, Rachel… Who is this?"_

_"Oh, um it's um, it's Sirius."_

There was some fumbling around and muffled voices in the background. Then a new voice started talking.

_"Hey, listen, no hard feeling 'kay? Let's just get on with your life as I will get on with mine. So just take this and shove it up your ass: Don't feel sorry for me. Ha, I laugh at you, I feel bad for you. All this shows that you have no freakin control over yourself, and nothing can ever satisfy you, so do I have to take this? Hell fuckin no. We can just go back to ignoring each other.Thatseemed to work out **fine**." Beep._

'Whoa, harshness.' Thought Remus to himself.

He heard footsteps behind him but payed no mind.

"There you are," said James coming toward him, "I've been looking all over for you, I though you said you were going to the bath-."

Remus cut him short. "Shut up and listen to this."

Remus gave James his phone and played the conversation for him as well.

"No wonder he looked so bummed. She was so mad. Holy crap." James said quietly.

"Yeah I know. Maybe we should go back to the hotel too, it's getting late, and I think Sirius needs some time to chill or think or something." James concluded.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Yeah, he needs some time to think."

"Okay then, lets gather'em up and move'em out."

"Ugh, no more late night westerns for you James."

James shrugged his shoulders and smiled. They both headed back in to meet their friends. This was going to be a long night.

Later at the hotel lobby

"Aw, I feel so much better." Kat said while stretching.

"You should." said a voice from behind.

Kat turned to see Sirius standing behind her.

"Shit." she mumbled under her breath.

"I'm so glad that I mean nothing to you. I thought I could still think of you as I friend but maybe I thought wrong."

Kat turned and advanced on him, tears in her eyes.

"Kat, don't do it!" Rachel and Remus yelled from behind them.

Kat just ignored them and kept moving until hers and Sirius' faces were almost touching, "I thought you were my friend too but you're the one that went and kissed me when you know I didn't want you to. You wouldn't do that to anyone else but me, just because I don't have a boyfriend. Well, guess what you thought wrong. I mean I truly liked you as a friend and this is how you repay me. Girls are always walking up to me and asking me why I'm fooling around with their boyfriend. But it's not my fault,_ it's yours_."

Everyone stopped and stared at the two of them. Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't know that was how she felt.

"I didn't know that happened to you. I was thinking-" Sirius started before Kat interrupted.

"**NO**, you don't think. You're always thinking about yourself and what you want to do. I'm surprised you never noticed. Your girlfriends are always giving me shit. Some days I truly think I hate you. I wish you would have noticed but I didn't want to ruin our friendship but it looks like _you_ have done it for me." Kat turned to leave but Sirius caught her arm.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you like that. It just you're the only one who would-." Sirius tried to say.

"Listen," Kat said calmly, "I. Am. Fine. Just. Forget. About. Me. I _was_ doing just fine with out you talking to me. I was starting to be happy again. But no, I can never be happy again. Okay? Is that what you want? Will you never leave me alone until then?"

Sirius shook his head no.

"Okay then. We don't have to talk to each other, and if by chance we see each other, we can ignore each other, we don't even have to smile at each other okay? Now that that is settled, I have to be going. You know we have to fly back to London tomorrow, and I don't want to miss our flight.

With that Kat turned on her heels and walked toward the elevator. "'You coming Rach?"

Rachel looked up at Remus, "Got to go, um, call me later, you know what, I'll call you when she goes to bed 'kay?"

Remus nodded his head, and quickly embraced her as she started to run after her friend. "Hold on Kat! I'm coming!"


	3. Airport and James' House

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Not mine

**Chapter 3**

Everyone got on the plane and made it with out incident. They would have all disapparate from their room, but they all decided they wanted to fly on a plane instead. They also made it to London with out too many problems:

In the terminal

"Ugh, I feel 'orrible! How can people stand to ride those things?" asked James a little green.

"Aw, poor baby!" Lily laughed, trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know what he means." said Jessica staggering into one of the seats in the boarding area. "Phew, I really thought I would be sucked out of the plane. I mean did you hear all the noise coming from the back. Holy shit!"

Lily, Kat and Rachel turned to one another. "That wasn't the plane dear that was James, getting sick in the bathroom!" Lily said trying not to laugh to hard at her boyfriend. Kat and Rachel on the other hand were rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes.

-Giggles- "Sorry, James. It was pretty funny the way you barfed on that lady with that horrendous bird on her hat! Oh, and that yappy dog!" Rachel said, trying to suppress her laughter.

James smiled slightly, and then recoiled for his stomach hurt far too much.

"Oy, that was pretty funny, wasn't it?" Asked Sirius to no one in particular.

"So, I guess we mind as will get our baggage and apparate to the Leaky Calderon then. Our school letters should be there by now don't you think?"

"Yeah, he's right," said Hannah. "Better get our stuff now so we get there before all the hags come a callin'."

"Come on. Let's go. I wanna go pack." said Kat picking up her luggage and heading for the door.

"KAT! WAIT FOR US!" yelled Rachel. "WE'RE…gonna loss you…damnit." said Rachel losing her voice.

"I'll look for her."

They all turned to Sirius and stared.

"We still have things to talk about." he stated as he turned and left.

"Do you think we should follow him?" asked Silas.

"Hell ya. This could turn out to be WWIII!" exclaimed Hannah. (A/n: World War Three)

"Someone is a little too excited." said Lily.

"Yea but we should follow them just in case." said Rachel dragging Remus behind her.

In Front of a Pizza Hut

"Kat! Please just wait up!" yelled Sirius running to catch up with her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kat asked as she turned around.

"I just want to talk. Please just hear me out. I don't want to hurt you. You know that and I know that. I just want to be friends with you. I didn't mean to hurt you. If I had realized what was going on, I would have stop. But you know what I'm like. I just can't help myself," he let out a hollow laugh, "Don't you see what you do to me?"

Kat gasped as she realized what he was trying to say. Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked at him in a new light. "Are you actually trying to apologize? I didn't even know that you knew how to."

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT FROM ME? I have tried and tried to apologize but you shoot me down every fucking time! I just want to be friends but if you're going to be a bitch, I'm not even going to try. Just think about it." Sirius vented. He didn't know what else to say. Where was the girl that he loved because she was kind, caring, and helpful? Where was the girl that he loved because she was playful and funny? Where had she gone? All he knew was that he wanted her back.

"Well, Sirius, what do you want from **me?** I don't want a boyfriend. I want a boy…friend. Just someone to hang with when the girls are out. Someone I can talk to about things like school and guys. Someone who won't judge me for who I am. Someone who is just there for me when I need them. Do you understand? I don't like being alone. All my friends have someone to talk to all the time. I can't always be with them. They have boyfriends. I just need someone to be a real friend." Kat finished with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can do that. With my girlfriends, they would really get suspicious but I'll try. I want to be you friend." he said walking closer to her. "There's nothing more that I want than a friend. I have the same problems you do. I don't have anyone to talk to either. Let's do it. So can we try and be friends and I'll try to be want you want. Deal?" He said sticking out his hand.

She pushed his hand aside and hugged him. "Deal."

"HOLY SHIT! THERE SHE IS!" cried out Jessica finally spotting the two.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S RAPING HER!" yelled Hannah.

The two sprung apart immediately, denying any claims of being nice to each other. Their friends still believe that they hated each, which was perfectly fine with them.

"Umm…guys, I think we really need to go…" said Lily trying to get everyone to leave the two alone but... Hannah and Jessica would not allow that.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT??!??!?!" Jessica screamed at Sirius while Hannah beat him up.

"Guys, if you keep this up, I'll…" Kat began.

"Shhh…we're getting there. He'll regret whatever he did to you." said Hannah

"Well, I did warn you. HELP! THESE MEAN KIDS ARE BEATING UP MY BROTHER!" Kat yelled as the police came running.

"Rachel, stop shaking me!" Kat said as Rachel came up to her.

"Kat, the plane landed, you have to wake up!" Rachel said, but her voice sounded so far away.

Kat opened her eyes.

"Oh god, was I asleep?" Kat asked groggily.

"Yeah, for most of the flight." Rachel told her suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason… I just had a-a weird dream that's all."

Everyone got off the plane and meet up in the terminal lounge.

"Ugh, I feel 'orrible! How can people stand to ride those things?" asked James a little green.

"Aw, poor baby!" Lily laughed, trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I know what he means," said Jessica staggering into one of the seats. "Phew, I really thought I would be sucked out of the plane. I mean did you hear all the noise coming from the back. Holy shit!"

Lily and Rachel turned to one another. "That wasn't the plane dear that was James, getting sick in the bathroom!" Lily said trying not to laugh too hard at her boyfriend. Rachel on the other hand was rolling on the floor with tears in her eyes.

-Giggles- "Sorry, James. It was pretty funny the way you barfed on that lady with that horrendous bird on her hat! Oh, and that yappy dog!" Rachel said, trying to suppress her laughter.

James smiled slightly, and then recoiled for his stomach hurt far too much.

"Whoa, Kat… You okay?" Hannah asked looking and the shocked expression on Kat's face.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" mumbled Kat. "Déjà vu." (a/n: it's a French 'expression that means something like if you have ever experienced something that feels strangely familiar, as if the exact same thing has happened to you before'. – Lemony Snicket)

"What's day-shay voo?" asked Jessica sounding out the word.

"Its French hon, don't you remember anything from French class when you went to that muggle school?" Asked Amy plainly.

"Rappelez-vous le Français?" (Do you remember any French?) Asked Rachel to her blonde friend.

"Uh, non?" (Uh, no.)Replied Jessica not sure what she was saying.

"Oui. Je peux voir que ne vous faites pas." (Yes. I can see you don't remember.)Rachel said.

"Can you people just speak plain ol' English so the rest of us can follow?" Asked Hannah.

"Okay and you don't have to talk like a hick anymore! Oh wait, you always talk like that!" Kat said laughing, forgetting all about that déjà vu feeling.

"Wait a second Hannah, you took French too, you dope." said Lily poking her in the arm.

"Oh yea, I did." remembered Hannah.

"Sirius! Get off my stuff!!!!" yelled Kat hitting Sirius in the arm.

"God, I was just trying to be nice and help." whined Sirius.

"Why does she always have to start stuff?" asked Remus, who was holding on to Rachel.

"What is that suppose to mean? He starts it sometimes too. You can't pin this all on her." said Rachel as a threat to start talking about her friend.

"What? You know it's true. She does always start it. Kat doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." replied Remus.

"Oh like Sirius knows how to. He's just as bad as her and probably worse. Plus, Kat at least knows how to treat people right. Sirius drops girls left and right."

"So what? At least he knows when not to curse."

"Oh look who the fuck is talking. Mr. I've-Never-Said-A-Curse-Word-In-My-Life."

"OH! Miss I-Can-Never-Do-Anything-Without-Asking-My-Friends-First."

"Excuse me... I decided to go out with you 'without asking my friends first'." Rachel said awkwardly.

"Well, I have said 'shit' a couple times when I mess up… or if I'm with James and Sirius." Remus said guiltily.

But their apologies were too late for Kat and Sirius were at it again:

"Now you see what you have done! You made them fight! What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Sirius.

"Oh, well look at you, it's your fault too! If you would just learn to leave me the fuck alone… maybe no one would ever fight!" Kat retorted.

"Oh really?"

"Really, you dumb shit…"

"O-kay… no need for name calling now." Rachel said as she dragged Kat away from Sirius kicking.

"Yeah, let it go." Said James dragging Sirius away too.

"FINE." Sirius and Kat said at the same time then glared at each other.

"So, are we gonna go to the 'Leaky Cauldron' today or what?" Asked Jessica in all seriousness.

Kat let go of some of her anger and laughed at Jessica. "You poor, poor blonde dear, yes, lets go ahead and leave now. Before anything else happens." She said the last part under her breath so only Rach could hear her.

"Lets just go before anything else happens!" shouted Silas because he saw Sirius about to open his mouth and say something so he poofed everyone in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Whoa, Silas, nice magic." Marveled Amos, "When did you learn how to do that?"

Just before he could answer, they all heard a cry from behind, "JAMESIE!"

James turned around to find his mother running towards them. James drops him stuff to hug but is pushed out of the way by Sirius.

"MOM!" exclaimed Sirius hugging Marian Potter.

"Now Sirius, I love you too but I would like to see my**_ real_** son." laughed Marian.

"Awwww...Mommy, I missed you too." cried out Remus picking up Marian and swinging her in circle.

"Remus, you know I'm not your mother either."

Everyone laughed and James walked over and pushed Remus out of the way. He hugged his mom tightly. "I missed you so much. Did Dad decide not to come home for my birthday?"

"He'll be there if he can James, you know that. Times are really tough right now and he has to lead the magical community." Marian tried to explain to her son.

"That's what you have said every year since he became the Minister of Magic." shouted James.

"Sweetheart, please calm down. He's trying as hard as he can to come home." Marian trying to make James understand.

"Yeah whatever mom." James said as he stormed off.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Marian innocently.

"Uh, I think he is still a little cranky from the jet lag. Don't worry, what ever it is, it's not you fault." Suggested Lily, apologizing for her boyfriend.

"Oh but it is. I have let my son down. I know I should have made Vince come home for tomorrow." Replied Marian pacing and practically crying.

"Hi people!" said Melody, James' 5 year-old sister, running out of the Leaky Cauldron. "Where is my brother?"

"Ummmm… James went for a little walk." Said Sirius lying quickly.

"Oh, okay." She said quietly. Then a smile lit up her face. "I go find him." And with that she tore down the street in the same direction James took.

"Shit, I'll go get her." Said Sirius chasing Melody.

"I better go too… in case he gets lost." Kat said with a smirk. "Oh, Remus, do you have that map you guys made with you?"

"But of course." Remus said taking the Marauders map out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Hmm, maybe we should go too, ya know, in case they start fighting again." Rachel whispered to Remus.

"You are probably right." Remus said as he took her hand a walked after Kat.

In Front of Starbucks

James took a seat after getting a grande 'Jessicae Chocolate Mocha Frappuccino®' with extra whipped cream, on a small table in front of the store when a little girl came running by.

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!" screamed the little girl as she ran by.

"Melody? What the-?" James called after her.

Melody screeched to a fault then turned and looked at James and smiled.

"JAMES! JAMES! JAM-." She started again.

"Hey, hey, hey. Chill out! I'm right here. She ran to him and jumped on him.

"I missed you!" she said eagerly. "I though you would never get back home!"

"Well, I have only been gone for about two months." He said laughing at his little sister.

"I know, but it feels like a lot longer! Uh huh, so why aren't you with mommy?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. "She missed you too you know."

"I uh, just had to uh, get something to drink."

"But da pub was right there."

"Yes, yes it was but I-."

"Oh good! Phew, I though I lost both of you!" said Sirius panting as he walked up to them.

"I just had to, get some coffee what ever, you know." James stammered to Sirius.

"MOMMY IS SAD TOO YOU KNOW." Melody half yelled to her brother.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked James trying to end the subject.

"I heard wha you an mommy were talking about. I was standing wright dere. Don't be mad at daddy, he weawy can't help it.

"I know, I know. I just don't feel very good, okay?" said James moving on.

"I FOUND ALL OF YOU!" yelled Kat skidding to a halt.

"Kitty Kat!" squealed Melody as she got off James and leaped into Kat's arm.

"Hey there Munchkin." giggled Kat.

"YO! Why did you follow me?" questioned Sirius.

"I was making sure you didn't get lost." replied Kat.

"Well, I don't know why you cared." Sirius shot back.

"Who else would I fight with if you were gone? I need someone to take my anger out on…you're like my big, stress ball but I don't have to touch you. YAY ME!" said Kat smiling and clapping. (If you've ever seen The Suite Life of Zach and Cody, think of London.)

"Oh god, now you're just using me. Wonderful, damn kinky child." Sirius vented the last part under his breath.

"Excuse me! I'm kinky?!?!?! What about …"Kat stopped as Melody started crying.

"Stop fightin. I don't like it. It's scawry." said Melody pouting.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. It's her fault." apologized Sirius.

"WHAT!?!?!" Kat yelled and then sighed. "Come on. Let's go back." She turned to leave with Melody when she ran to into someone coming in.

"Oh thank god we found you kids. James and Melody, you know better than to ran off from your mother." said a new voice.

"DADDY!" yelled Melody jumping from one set of arms to another.

"VINCEY!" screamed Sirius running towards him. "I've missed you just as much as Antler Boi did."

Kat rolled her eyes at this but didn't say anything. She had never been really close to Vince. She did spend at lot of thing at the Potter Mansion but Vince was never really there.

"Hi Dad. I'm glad you decided to come see me, being your only son that you never see." said James sarcastically.

"James, be nice." reminded Lily walking up behind them and wrapping her arms around James' neck.

"Hello to all of you. Now don't I get a hug at all." asked Vince chuckling.

"OOH! ME FIRST! ME FIRST!" cried out Sirius jumping up and down like an impatient child. He decided to leap at Vince instead. Vince figured this out just in time to get Melody out of the way, while he fell down with Sirius on top.

"DOG PILE!" yelled Kat.

Next on the pile was James, Rachel and Remus who seemed to come out of nowhere, Silas, Amos and the rest and somehow Kat and Melody ended up on the top. The whole thing looked like a lopsided pyramid. They all started laughing and soon everyone was on the ground.

"Owie…ok maybe that wasn't the best idea." said Kat helping Melody up.

Melody giggled, "That was fun. Wet's do it agaiin."

"Well, you weren't on the bottom of it." Vince said rubbing his backside.

"Sorry Sir." Jessica said standing up with the help of Amos.

"Now, now what have I told you child about calling me Vince or Vincey as Sirius likes to use?" said the Minister.

"Okay." said Jessica as she smiled and dusted herself off.

"Why are we still here?!? Let's go back to Marian and everyone else and get some supper." Vince said to hype up the kids.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron

"So how was it in oh, um, where were you all again?" asked Vince over some coffee later that night after Marian and Melody had gone off to bed. And Jessica, Hannah, Amy, Silas, Amos, and Jim had mysteriously disappeared.

"L.A.? It was awesome! I mean no rain to whole time we were there! But it was such a change." Lily told with a smile on her face.

"And that was in which state again? New York? Florida?" guessed Vince. "No don't tell me… OHIO!"

"No, dad, chill. Los Angeles, yeah that's in California. That's on the western side of the map." James explained patiently to his father.

"Ah, now that explains why I couldn't find it. Those confounded atlases, couldn't read hide nor hair of them." Vince said with a chuckle.

They all laughed with him, finished their coffee, and went to get a good nights rest.

The next day at breakfast everyone greeted James with a birthday banner and breakfast but they received their letters from Hogwarts and made their way to Diagon Alley.

They returned with many bags of school supplies and their pockets on the light side.

James had a fabulous birthday party but they noticed that Vince had disappeared. Marian said that Vince had to rush back to the office for some unknown business:

_"I have to rush to the office right now; we have ourselves in a bit of a pickle. Have a good birthday old chap." Vince explain as he gathered his things and boarded the Knight Bus._

James grimaced as he remembered his father's quick getaway. Then sighed and put a smile on for Lily who was looking at him worriedly. "I'm fine." He mouthed to her.

She shook her head yes, but he knew she wasn't satisfied with his answer.

They all took to their rooms: all the guys in one, the girls in another, and Marian, Melody, and Vince if he was still there in another.

In the Guys Room

"Dude, why were you buggin at your party?" whispered Sirius to James after Jim, Silas, and Amos were asleep.

"I am not sure… just something about my dad leaving that quickly, I don't know, it just made me feel uneasy." James tried explaining.

"Yeah, I get what you are saying. He was acting a little weird." Remus started then James gave him a look. "Okay, weirder than usual."

"Yeah okay but now I am going to get some sleep so you ladies can keep talking… but don't expect me to answer." Sirius said with a yawn.

With that remark James and Remus attacked him with their pillows until Jim yelled at them to shut the eff up.

In the Girls Room

Lily sat off to the side staring out the window thinking about James' strange mood while the other were laughing and giggling like mad. Kat noticed that they were missing Lily and walked over to see what's wrong.

"Hey, what's up?" Kat asked when she got next to Lily. She sat down next to Lily and stared outside.

"Do you think he's mad at his father again? He seemed really out of it. Or maybe he's mad at me, though I don't know what I did." Lily rambled on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. Think about what you're saying. Vince has been acting pretty odd since we came back. James is probably just worried about him. Everything will be ok." Kat said, adding the last part when she realized that Lily had laid her head on Kat's shoulder and starting crying. "Oh Lily…"

The other girls finally heard the crying and got up to see what was wrong.

"Hey Lily, what's wrong?" asked Jessica.

Lily sniffled and shook her head. "Nothing, I just need to let out a good cry."

"You just rest for a while. Do you want us to go get James?" asked Rach.

"Sure, if you want. Get all the guys for all I care." said Lily.

"Well, Kat and I will go get the guys and you guys stay here and clean her up." Rach said getting up and dragging Kat out of the room.

"Why am I going?" asked Kat as she was dragged.

Lily's head was transferred from Kat's to Hannah's and the girls started to make her feel better.

In the Hallway

"Why do I have to go? I was all nice and comfortable." whined Kat.

"I want to talk to you about things, plus I thought we could prank the guys to wake them up." said Rachel reassuringly.

"Oh…ok. What did you want to talk about?" Kat asked staring at Rach's face.

"Can you try and be nice to Sirius for Lily, okay? You don't need to make her or James more upset." Rachel said stopping and facing Kat.

"Okay, okay. I will try but if he starts something, I can't be held accountable for what I do." Kat started to follow Rachel as she started moving again.

"How good are you at the freezing charm?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"I'm pretty good… Wait why?" Kat ask uncertain of what Rachel would tell her.

"I just want to… _surprise_ the boys. Yah know, just to keep them on their toes…" Rachel said as she grinned evilly.

"No worries then, well what are we going to do to them?" asked Kat.

"Well, I was thinking…"


	4. Talk at James' House

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 4**

"THAT'S PURE…" screamed Kat as Rachel hit her for being too loud. "Brilliance."

"Well, I'll the do the silence charm you have to the other. I've never been good at that charm." Rachel told Kat.

"Fine whatever…let's go." Kat said impatiently.

"Taciturnitas Boy's room." Rachel said waving her wand.

"Accio James', Remus', Sirius', Silas' and Jim's boxers and underwear." Kat repeated when Rachel was finished. "You know, Jim is the only name that doesn't end in 'S'. That was rather confusing."

Soon, the all their boxers and some tidy Jessicaes came flying towards the girls. Kat was knocked down them out of shock and pure weight.

"Jesus! Do you they have enough underwear?" Kat said, voiced from under the flood of clothes.

The girls gather up the clothes and covered them in water. They, then, used a freezing spell which made the underwear turn to ice.

"The boys will never know what hit them." Rachel stated laughing.

"This will be a sight to see. OH! Let's put a camera by the door so we can see the whole room." Kat said.

"Good idea. But remember, we still have to get James for Lils." Rachel reminded.

"Oh yeah. Well let's go and put the boxers back. Then we'll wake up the guys." Kat said as she giggled.

Back upstairs

"Well, we definitely will have a good time when they go to get dress." Rachel told Kat as she took off the silencing charm. Rachel then proceeded to wake up the boys. "HEY! WAKE UP YOU DORKS!"

Inside the room

All the boys were sleeping soundly when they were woken by Rachel's yell.

"HOLY SHT! WHERE'S THE FIRE!?!?!?" yelled Sirius as he woke.

If the boys weren't awake after Rachel, they were awake now.

"Padfoot, what was that all about?" Remus said being the sane one.

Jim, being the non-friendly one and the closest to Sirius, hit Sirius with the alarm clock.

"Would you ladies please shut up?" James said groggily.

Remus, noticing someone (or thing…you never know with these people) was knocking on the door, opened it.

On the other side

Kat and Rachel felt like they had been standing there forever when the door opened and there stood Remus, in all his naked glory.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REMUS PUT ON SOME PANTS!!" Kat screamed covering her eyes and ears.

Rachel just stood there blushing as Remus looked down embarrassed as he tried covering himself up.

"While you're in there, tell the other boys to get dressed and meet in our room." Rachel told her boyfriend.

"Ok…um…yeah sure." Remus mumbled shutting the door.

A few minutes later, the boys could be heard screaming and Sirius yelling "IT'S COLD DAMN IT!"

Kat and Rachel sprinted for their room. They didn't want to get caught. At least not this early in the game.

The girl's room

"Nice wake up call eh boys?" Kat said giggling uncontrollably.

They boys all walked in with their teeth chattering.

"It-t-t-t's s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o-o-o co-co-co-ld." James said as he walked in and sat next to Lily.

"So, do you always sleep naked Remus?" Kat asked still unable to control her laughing. "Or was it just because you knew it was Rachel at the door?"

Everyone looked back and forth from Remus to Rachel as they both turned a lovely shade of puce.

"Um, yeah anyway. Listen James what the hell is wrong with you? You have been acting so weird since we last came back. Freaking out on us and you dad? You okay up there in the noggin?" Rachel asked finally.

"I'm fine guys. I guess I just can't get used to not having my dad around all the time. It's just weird you know?" James told his friends.

"How can you sit here and lie to us. Especially me James?" asked Lily suddenly.

"But I-I-I I'm not." James said as he felt the venom in Lily's voice. "Really it's only that simple."

James got up and sat on Lily's bed with her.

"Listen James, we could all tell after dinner, and the events that followed after, everything is not that simple." Hannah said off handedly.

"I don't know why you guys are making such a big deal out of nothing. I'm fine now. I was just acting like a spoiled kid who didn't get what they wanted." James tried explaining calmly.

"Dude, I have to agree with the girls on this one. You have been wiggin' lately on us. We just though that I don't we were just annoying you or something. But it's deeper than you make it sound." Remus told his friend genuinely.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I have no idea what you all are talking about. I know what is wrong with me and you don't okay? I already told you what was wrong with me so take it or leave it. And maybe some of us should stick with out own problems and stay out of others!" James said in a bad mood, as his last comment was directed toward Kat and Rachel's general vicinity.

He stormed out of the girl's room without a second glance at Lily and he slammed the boy's door so it could be heard all down the hallway.

Lily quietly sat there taking everything in. And in a flash she was sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow. Sirius quietly got up and sat next to her. He pulled her up off of the bed and put her head on his shoulder. Lily buried her face in to his shoulder and put her arms around her.

Kat looked as if she had something to say but she kept her mouth shut with one look from her best friend.

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything- this time." Kat whispered to Rachel.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

Everyone just kinda sat there. Taking in what had just happened. They all still couldn't believe their ears. Had any of them ever seen James that mad? Well, before they had gotten back to London?

_"…maybe some of us should stick with out own problems and stay out of others!"_

That same sentence kept replaying over and over and over again in Kat's head.

"What in the bloody 'ell did he mean by that statement?!?!" asked Kat, her anger rising.

"Which one, the last one? Yeah, didn't it seem as though he looked at you too?" asked Jessica, a little on the slow side that night.

"That's what I am talking about. But what did he mean 'stick with our own problems', and why did he seem to include Rachel in that?" Kat contemplated.

"He does that when he gets angry." Lily said quietly.

"Lily hon, there is no need for you to stick up for him. Right now he is being a total and complete scum bag to you so don't try to defend him because it will do you no good." Said Amy, almost sounding smart.

"Oh, yeah of course." Lily said being very uncertain.

"Right well, we all are going to have to find some where to sleep because I don't think our old cap is going to let us back in." Sirius said as Lily was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Yeah I am sure Tom will have a room for us somewhere." Jim replied.

"Night girls." Amos said as he kissed his girlfriend good night.

The other guys did the same and left the room and the girls saved Lily from almost falling out of the bed, tucked her in, and got into their own beds.

"I hope this will be over soon." Rachel mentioned to Kat as they were just falling asleep. "I can't take much more of this."

"Me either," said Kat. "Me either."

The next morning at breakfast

"Good morning world!" yelled Amy as she got up.

"SHUDDA UP!" Kat said as she threw a pillow at her.

No one noticed Jessica fall out of her bed mumbling something about bacon. By the time that someone did notice, Amy had woken everyone else up with her infernal rack that she was making.

"Amy, I'm not in the mood. Ferme-la satisfont." Lily said in an unhappy tone.

Everybody shut up after that and trudged downstairs for breakfast. As you could expect, breakfast didn't go every well. Lily and James sat on opposite ends of the table, as did Kat and Sirius. Everyone else was just as nervous but not for the same reasons. When Marian came in to serve the food, no one looked up from their empty plates.

"What is with you guys? It's quieter in here than in a church during a funeral." she said trying to make a joke but no one laughed. Soon the food was brought out and so was the…

"Hail the beloved god of bacon!" screamed Jessica launching herself towards her beloved food.

Everyone laughed at this, well except for Lily and James. Every now and then, one would look at other and smile but then bow his/her head in shame. No one said anything after Jessica's escapade. Suddenly, Lily got up out of her chair and walked down to where James was. She took his hands and led him outside to the outside garden. When she got there, she hugged James tightly and started crying. James didn't say anything but hugged his girlfriend nonetheless.

"I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you guys." James said as Lily calmed down, "I hope you aren't too mad at me."

"I'm not mad James. I'm just scared and upset. I don't want you to hurt anymore. I think the only person who is mad is Kat but that's just because she thinks that we're all mad at her." Lily told her boyfriend.

James looked down at his girlfriend and smiled, "I love you so much."

"I know. I love me…I mean you to." Lily said.

With this, James tackled his girlfriend into the fountain and jumped in after her.

Ten Minutes Later

The group of friends was sitting in the living room, when they saw James and Lily walk in soaking wet.

"Gettin' a little wet and wild, eh?" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

Lily just stuck out her tongue.

"Well kids, y'all need to get going. Sirius is going to be late for his meeting. Shoo!" Marian told them as she pushed them towards the fire. "Oh goodness, you two are soaked, Arefacio. (To dry in Latin)"

"Where are we going?" asked James.

"Sirius is meeting his Mentee in five minutes. She will meet you in front of Flourish and Blotts. DIAGON ALLEY!" Marian told them throwing powder into the fire and pushing the kids in the fire place.

Somewheres off in France

A young girl about the age of 17 received a letter from her grandma.

"My darling grandchild," the girl said as she read the letter aloud, 'What a load of crap. Lord I have to read the rest.' She thought to herself. "I know that you are upset with me but I just want you to remember that you will be meeting your Hogwarts mentor tomorrow. His name is Sirius Black. He will be waiting for you, with his friends, at Diagon Alley. Please try to show up on time; 9:30.

Grand-mère

'Merde sainte but why do **_I_** need a mentor? Though, he does sound hot. Hmmm… maybe this will actually be fun.' Santana said smirking to herself.

It was true. Her grandma was actually making go to a new school for her last year. Though, Santana really needed to get out the house. At the moment, she was sitting in front of her Olympic-sized, heated swimming pool at her summer home. She didn't understand why things needed to change. She was rather happy, well as happy as she could be.

She leaned over and pick up her laptop in which she had carelessly left sitting on the ground.

**W-Mail**

**Send to:** New school

Grand-mère,

So you are actually going to send me to this, yick, second-class school? What's so wrong with being home schooled? People suck any way, so why would I want to be around them like 24/7. That can't be good for my complexion. Well all I can say is, "FINE." But I will have a lousy time, no friends, everyone will hate me because I am better than them, they'll talk about me, and I will never have any privacy!!!! How could you do such a thing to me?!? And I thought that you were my loving Grand- mère.

Santana

"And send." She said out loud to herself.

She put the laptop back on the ground next to her chair and continued thinking about the school.

'You've got mail.' Came from her computer as soon as she was drifting off to sleep.

**W-Mail**

**Send to:** my world not Re: New school

Santana,

Now I hope that you don't think that this guilt trip will help your cause any, because it hasn't. You are still going to the school, and I don't care if you don't want to go. This school comes with high recommendations. Plus I have heard from some of my tea friends that James Potter goes to this school and is the same age as you are. Maybe you can make nice with him. They say he is a real catch. Well I am off to get a facial peel.

Your loving; Grand-mère.

"Ugh, old bag. Hmmm, make nice with James Potter, a real catch, maybe I can work with this school." She chucked to her self.

She swung her legs over the side of the chair and made her way to her room.

"I wonder how many suitcases I can bring with me?" she pondered as she walked up her spiraling staircase.


	5. Meeting Santana

**Disclaimer:** No poseo Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5**

"Ok, I think that's all I need. MARIA! Get someone to carry my stuff downstairs now. I have to leave." Santana screamed down the stairs.

"Yes ma'am, right away." Maria replied.

Soon 5 butlers rushed up the stairs to carry Santana's things to the limo.

"So, where am I going again? Oh way Dragon Alley or something like that. That boy better not be late." Santana thought aloud as she got into the limo.

Diagon Alley

"Where is she? She's 15 minutes late. I could still be sleeping." Sirius whined while they waited for the mystery girl to arrive.

"Oh Sirius, put a sock in it. We're all bored. You aren't helping calm any of us." Kat said, attempting to calm herself down so she didn't clobber Sirius.

"But really, it's rude to keep us waiting." Rachel said from Remus' arms.

The group saw a big Jessicae limo pull up.

"What rich, snob does that piece of crap belong to?" Lily said disgustedly

Inside the limo

'Ewwwww… look at those kids, disgusting. I hope I don't ever have to talk to any of them. They're so dirty and mangy.' Santana thought. "Well, I guess it's time to face the music."

She got out and went up to the kids she saw from the limo. "Umm…do any of you know Sirius Black?" Santana asked them.

The most shaggy, mangy one step forward and said, "I'm Sirius Black."

Santana gasped and almost fainted.

"You're Sirius Black/Santana Pouncy." Sirius and Santana said at the same time.

'EW, EW, EW! I have to stay with these freaks' Santana thought.

"Well since we know your name, I guess we'll tell you ours." Sirius said.

A nice looking red head stepped up and said, "My name is Lily Evans and this guy standing behind me is James Potter."

James stepped forward and kissed Santana's hand, "It's a pleasure to me you."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Santana said.

Next an innocent looking brunette walked forward and said, "My name is Jessica Phillips and this is my boyfriend Silas Wood."

At that very moment, little boy named Andrew ran out of The Leaky Cauldron screaming something along the lines of, "Gimmie back my chocolate frog Emylee! Mummy gave it to me first!"

But the poor little boy made one almost fatal mistake: he ran into Santana.

"WATCH YOUR SKIN YOU MANGY WENCH! I'M SANTANA POUNCY DON'TCHA KNOW!!!! NO ONE RUNS INTO ME, NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!" Santana screamed at the innocent boy.

The boy, only being about seven, and could never keep his mouth shut said, "Well, as a matter of fact I don't know who you are and I really don't care I either… butthead." he muttered at the end of his sentence.

"Why you little-" Santana started but someone blocked her way.

"Oh no, I don't think so. Andrew: go back to Auntie Rose, and tell Emylee to give you back the chocolate frog, tell her I said you could have it back." Rachel said boldly, her eyes never leaving Santana's.

Andrew's face lit up, "Okay Rachel!"

"Now, back to you," Rachel said turning her full attention to their new 'friend,' "I don't care who you are or how much money your _grandmother_ has given you."

Santana was spitting mad. "Why you, you, you-"

"Hey, you best step off my best friend!" Kat steamed as she walked up to Santana. "Don't make me bust a cap in your arse."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Santana asked flabbergasted.

"What do you mean what I am talking about??" Kat almost screamed.

"Yah, I didn't hear her stutter. Did you Amy?" Hannah asked mockingly.

"Well now that you mention it-" Jim started.

"Shut it Jim, I wasn't asking you! I am pretty sure I asked Amy." Hannah said menacingly, for a rather small girl as they all made their way past Santana, into The Leaky Cauldron.

Santana's own room, in The Leaky Cauldron

"Ugh, I can't believe that these people are making me stay here! It's so dirty, and ga-ross! I don't know how I'll make it for these next few days!" Santana sighed out loud to her self. "How can they stand it here? How can they stand each other? I'm sick of half of them already!"

In the Girl's Room

"That little- UGH, I'm gonna kill her I that stupid bit-" Kat vented while pacing the length of the room. But Lily cut her short.

"I know exactly what you mean! She won't even be in the same room as us! Just because she licks her grandmother's a-" It was Hannah's turn to cut someone short.

"And what was with that whole yelling at Rachel's cute little cousin? Like he did anything wrong! Plus, who stands in the middle of doorways I ask you! The pure ignorance of some fu-" As again Hannah was cut short.

"Okay guys, we get it. We already can't stand her. But we only know what Rachel has told us… and let's face it, that isn't much." Amy suggested. She was always so non-confrontational.

"Please Amy what ever. You are only saying that because she said not a word to you, therefore having no chance for her to be a wench toward you." Rachel said coolly.

"Well yeah but-" Amy started.

"Can it Amy." Jessica said just tired of all the anger in the room. "Listen, we don't like her too much, and she doesn't seem too fond of us either. Hey, Sirius is her mentor, not us, so we don't even have to associate with her! We'll just leave Sirius to fend for him self eh?"

"Whoa, Jessica, is that you in there? That actually sounds like it might work. Too bad Sirius is one of our best friends and we are almost always where ever he is." Kat said reasoning with Jessica.

"So what you are saying is that we stay on the D.L. (a/n: Down Low) around Sirius and Santana?" Lily asked intrigued. "Too bad are boy friends are best friends."

"What do they need Sirius just to live? Is he their power source! I don't think so, if we want time to be just with our boy friends, I think Sirius can handle it. Lord knows he has been put on like this with Kat enough times!" Rachel supposed, grinning at the last part.

Kat threw a pillow at Rachel's head, but she ducked, so it hit Hannah behind her. Hannah then fell off the bed and hit the wall behind her.

"Arrrrggggghhh!" was all you could hear from Hannah as she fell and hit her head.

Santana's Room

'What in the bloody 'ell?' She thought as she heard a huge thump coming from one of her walls, a long string of curse words and thunderous laughter. 'I should go over there and give them a piece of my mind.'

"And I shall." Santana decided out loud as she put her lap top on the bed and walked to the door.

The Girl's Room

Three loud raps at the door quieted the six girls from their good time.

Amy, being the most curious, went to see who was at their door.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY 'ELL IS GOING ON-… over-… here?" Santana began to scream, but seeing the faces inside quieted in an instant.

All of the girl's faces turned sour and graced a look of disgust as they saw who was at the other side of the door.

Kat opened her mouth to say something but Rachel quickly put her hand over it.

"No, no Kat. This nice person here was asking us a question. It would only be rude to answer it in an untimely fashion. The question being what is going on here, nether concerns, nor includes you so I suggest you get out of our room before we all-" Rachel's temper rising as she was about to finish with a sarcastic comment, but a new face appeared in the door way.

"Now, now ladies, I surely hope that we don't have a problem here, do we?" Sirius asked as he poked his head in the room.

"Oh of course not dear," Kat commented as she moved Rachel's hand off of her mouth, "we simply adore people that we don't know coming to our room, screaming at us! You know how much we live for that." Kat said with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Darling, how can I ever tell when you are being serious or not for you are always so sarcastic?" Sirius said with a smug look on his face.

"Ugh, who wanted you around here? I don't remember anyone asking." Kat said somberly.

"Just checking in, and making sure that you are cleaning up this pig sty. You know that we leave for school in three days." Sirius observed as he looked around a sea of open trunks, mounds of clothes, and piles upon piles of beauty essentials.

"Pish, we have plenty of time!" said Lily, the queen of procrastination. On the flip side, half of the stuff was all hers.

"Yeah right," said James as he happened to be walking by, "so what is this? A party no one invited me too?"

"Yeah James, of course that's it, oh darn, you caught us." said Lily in a dull tone.

"Okay, okay. Well if you expect us to be done in two days, ya better leave because we gotta make like Moses and part the Red Sea." Rachel enlightened the people outside their door.

"Ha, ha very funny, yeah well you all better hurry up. We have to show Santana around Diagon Alley tomorrow, and you all have to come too." Sirius said as he got a large groan from the girls. "Speaking of which, where did she go?"

"Poofed back to hell I suppose." Hannah said shrugging her shoulders.

"Cool it Hannah. We have to tolerate her to a certain level. Let's just be civil and get through these next few days with out to much hassle. Please?" Sirius pleaded.

"I believe we could, only if she wouldn't start shi-" Kat started.

"Okay, yes, she will cool it too and we can just get on with our lives alright?" Sirius requested.

"Fine." The girls chorused.

"Okay then, night." Sirius said as he shut the door.

"Civil my arse." said Lily. "Like even he could get that girl to be civil, she's like the thing that just won't stop."

"I just can't believe that they aren't irked with her as much as we are." Jessica piped up from her bed.

"Yeah, well guys, they just don't think straight sometimes." Lily said as she started to sniggered uncontrollably.

Her sniggers turned in to a hysterical fit of laughter that stayed with the girls for the rest of the night, as Santana listen through the walls, and became more and more vengeful.

The next morning

"Oy, you all look like 'ell this morning." Silas mused as the girl's (excluding Santana who was having her breakfast served to her in the privacy of her own room) walked over to where the boy's were eating a late brunch.

"SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINON!" Kat yelled.

The girls sat down by there their boyfriends while Kat had to sit by Sirius.

"God, who put a bee in her undies?" Remus asked his girlfriend.

Rachel just stared at him with a blank look with her face.

"Well, aren't you guys going to eat any thing? We got a long day ahead of us." James said looking at Lily and the other girls.

No was all that Lily said.

"Well, if you aren't going to eat, we need to get going." Sirius said as he finished his 10th piece of toast.

"I guess we can go finally. You all take forever. James, please escort me out." Santana said as she came down the stairs.

"As you wish; m'lady." James said, bowing.

"Well you all have fun…I wish I could go but I can't." Kat said getting up from the table, handed some money to Lily to buy her books and started up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Santana asked staring at Kat.

"I'm sick." Kat simply put coughing in Santana's face.

"Ew…grossness. Get away from me." Santana said as she backed away from Kat.

"I think I need to stay with Kat and Remus needs to stay to help me." Rachel said also handing money for her and Remus to Lily.

"Fine. Whatever. Can we leave now? Who really cares what they do?" Santana said holding on to James' arm.

As the group left, Lily turned and mouthed '_Keep you walkie talkie handy._'

Kat flashed an ok at her. "Well, now that they're gone. What do you guys what to do?" Kat asked as she turned to Rachel and Remus.

"Good acting job, Kat. I don't know why you don't go into movies or something." Rachel said laughing.

"I think we should follow them, since we are so good at it and all." Remus suggested.

"I'll get the walkie talkies and we'll go." Kat said running upstairs.

The trio left the Leaky Cauldron in hot pursuit of the rest of the gang. They finally caught up with group and followed.

With the other group

"What a snob? How rude. She didn't even want to come. Stupid, little…" Santana said when she noticed Sirius was pointing out places to her. She took the chance to really look at Sirius. 'Ok, so maybe he's not that bad. He has a really nice profile and is sorta funny. If you combed the hair a little and got him nicer clothes, he'd be…dare I think it….presentable.'

"Here's our crème' de la crème. Our favorite place in the world….the Quidditch Shoppe." Sirius said excitedly.

"Great…nasty, brainless boys flying around on broomsticks." Santana said disgustedly.

All the boys stood and gaped…Remus even jumped out the bushes in horror.

"HOW DARE YOU!?!?!" Remus shouted pointing at Santana.

Kat and Rachel jumped out of the bushes and pulled Remus back in while covering his mouth.

"What kind of person are you?" James queried.

"Howcanyounotlikequidditch? It'sthebestsportonearth!" Sirius babbled as he fainted.

Everyone (except Santana, Remus, Rachel and Kat) kneeled down by Sirius. The present girls started to fan his face with the things they had brought.

Santana just stared at them. "What's the big deal? It's just a game. Who really even cares? Especially those beaters and those girls who play….disgusting."

"That is it. I can listen talk this that and the other things but no one and I mean NO ONE messes with Quidditch and the players. You really don't know when to keep you mouth shut. You never know when somebody is watching you." Kat screamed jumping out from behind the bushes.

"I thought you were sick." Santana said.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a double face. Stupid bitch." Kat told her right to her face.

"How dare you?!?! I'm Santana Pouncy…SANTANA POUNCY! I can take you out faster than you think." she yelled right back.

Sirius woke up and saw the two screaming woman in front of him. "Now, now ladies…"

"Shhh! This is getting good." James said eagerly.

"I don't think you understand. I don't care who the fuck you are. James is the Minister's son but does he flaunt that around. NO! You are a conceited bitch and you need to get the fuck over yourself." Kat vented.

"Kat don't do this." Lily said as she reached out.

"Kat…" Rachel and Jessica both tried to stop her but it was too late.

"No. I don't care what I say to her. I don't like her and she doesn't like me. So you all will have to deal with it. I won't speak for anyone else but I know these. So you'll don't need to lecture me. And you…" Kat yelled, as she turned turn toward Sirius, "I WILL NOT BE CIVIL WITH HER!"

Rachel had had enough. She stepped in front of Kat and said, "Shut up."

Kat stormed off not wanting to talk to anyone. Everyone else just stood in shock or in disgust. (A/n: Amos, Amy, Jessica, and SilasDisgust)

"So, what's her problem?" Santana asked innocently.

"You just need to shut up. And you two (directed toward Jessica and Amy), have no right to be disgusted at all. Just because she gotten to you, doesn't mean she won't and when that day comes who is going to have your back…that's right no freakin one." Rachel said and then chased after Kat.

Rachel spotted her rounding the corner into Flourish and Blotts and quickly caught up to her and she made a run for their extremely small anime/manga section.

"Why did you have to stop me?" asked Kat steaming but more at a low simmer.

"I couldn't take it anymore." Rachel said simply, as if that was the whole explanation.

"What?!?!" Kat said about ready to burst.

Rachel turned to her and looked her square in the eye, "Your constant fighting, and rage, and ugh, I couldn't stand it, I mean I know that this girl is a real prick. Okay yeah I got that much, but you would be like that to yah know if, well yah." Rachel stopped suddenly as she became suddenly very interested in a book in Japanese, which she could understand nothing.

"Rachel, what aren't you telling me?" Kat said suddenly concerned losing all traces of anger.

"Okay well you know how I can read people auras really well? Like I can just tell what they are feeling and what they have gone through?" Rachel asked, quietly staring at the floor, her flushed cheeks draining their colour.

"Um, yeah." Kat said hesitantly.

"Ever since I met her, I haven't felt one shred of happiness from her. Not even the tiniest little ounce. It's as if she has based her life completely on sadness, but she can't do anything to help it." Rachel said truthfully.

"Man Rach, I knew that you had been working on this, thing you do this summer, but I can't believe you can know all this stuff." Kat said instantly feeling guilty.

"But lets get one thing straight," Rachel said, the colour returning to her cheeks, "I can't stand this girl and if she does one more thing to piss me off, all hell'll brake lose!"

'Whoa that was kinda weird.' Kat thought to herself. 'But maybe the mood swings is all part of this thing she's got going on.' "You know it chica! So you'll let me talk this time?" Kat asked.

"Hell yeah! And then some." Rachel said with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Well okay, lets find everyone else then." Kat said smiling.

"Yeah, lets go and pack some more!" Rach said enthusiastically sarcastic.

So the two girls walked on, not know what would be waiting for them by the time they reached their beloved Leaky Cauldron.


	6. Dealing with Santana

**Disclaimer:** Do not own harry potter.

**Chapter 6**

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME, THEN DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME!" Hannah screeched. That was what Rachel and Kat walked into as the met their friends in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"WELL FINE! THAT IS JUST FINE WITH ME YOU RUFFIAN!" Santana yelled back at her.

"Guys, can we chill for five seconds please?" Rachel asked pleading with Hannah and Santana.

"Well, she started it." Hannah huffed in her fury.

"Oh pa-lease," Santana started, "I never start anything. I only finish it."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked in to the Leaky Cauldron to her private room.

"WHY THAT LITTLE DOUCHE! I'M GOING TO GO GET-" Hannah began and she went to follow her.

"I don't think so." Jim said as she grabbed Hannah from running inside. "Let's stay out here and chat with the others. What do you think?"

"Well I think that 'girl' is a-" Hannah's mouth was soon covered my Jim's free hand, but she continued to yell through Jim's hand, finally biting him.

"Ugh! Damn it Hannah, just chill for Christ's sake!" Jim said examining his hand. (An: sorry for the religious reference. I sincerely hope it doesn't offend anyone.)

Hannah stayed with everyone but she kept her eye on the entrance to the pub the whole time.

"Let's set one thing straight first," Rachel decided out loud after everyone had quieted, "I said some things back there, that I didn't mean. It was truly the anger speaking." Rachel begged Jessica and Amy to understand.

"Yeah well, we just didn't want to get in the middle of things, so I guess when ummmm, what's the word, uhhhhhh, hmmm." Jessica started great but ended lamely.

"Uh, I think what Jessica is trying to say is we did some rotten things too and we feel awful for not believing you guys. Cause she really does start everything, we just miss it." Amy said candidly.

"We could have told you that Amy dear." Kat said trying to suppress her giggles.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and put a smile on her face.

"Yeah cause we always gotta remember our motto now: Best Friends are aware of how retarded you are and still manage to be seen with you!" Lilly yelled as all the girls turned and looked at Jessica and giggled.

"Why do you guys always look at me when you say that?" Jessica whined, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Oh no, reason in particular." Rachel giggled.

"Well, if you say so." Jessica said with a smile on her face.

'Maybe she wasn't as blonde as we all though… yeah right.' Thought Kat as they all hugged Jessica.

"Well we best be getting in," said Sirius, "it's beginning to sprinkle a bit."

"Why, are you afraid of a bit of water, Sirius?" Kat asked with a smile on her face.

"Nope, only you love." Sirius answered chuckling to himself.

Everyone looked to Kat to see how she would react to this, especially Rachel who knew that Kat was soon to blow at any moment.

Kat faulted for a moment, and then she smiled at Sirius, flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked inside.

Sirius stared at the door dreamily and then walked in after Kat. Everyone else stood there gaping at the events that had just taken place.

"She took that…surprisingly well." James said amazed.

"Is she feeling ok? Rachel, what did you do to you? Did u like hit her over the head with a rock or something heavy?" Lily asked.

Rachel was still in shock and didn't say anything in response.

"Darling, are you ok?" Remus asked Rachel. When she didn't respond, he picked her up and carried her up to her room.

"Hey, wait for us. Please." Jessica screamed and chased after them. The rest followed in hot pursuit.

In the Girl's Room

"Omgosh, Kat, are you ok?" Rachel said as she raced towards her best friend. She put her hand on Kat's forehead and tested the temperature.

"Guys, I'm fine…really. There is nothing wrong. Why can't I turn over a new leaf? Geez, I'm just trying to make sure Santana doesn't get to the guys. I can be nice if I want to." Kat said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Sure. Next you're going to us that you want to try to make Santana our friend." Amy said sarcastically.

"Well actually…" Kat said looking at them.

"I think that's a great idea. I mean, we have to spend a whole year with her…might as well make it enjoyable." Rachel said, standing by Kat.

"I think y'all are crazy." said Jessica, voicing her opinion.

"I have to agree with Jessica on this one." Lily said joining Jessica along with Hannah.

"Well, the rest of us are over to her room and make peace with her." Rachel said leaving the room.

Santana's Room

'Stupid kids, they don't know what it's like to be me. They have 'friends'. Gosh, I don't think I've ever had a real friend. Of course not including those friends I bought. Wait: who is that and why are they knocking at my door?' Santana thought as she got up to answer the door.

"Well, look who we have here." Santana said as she opened the door.

"Look, we didn't come here to bitch at you. We just want to talk." Kat said sticking her foot between the door and the frame so Santana couldn't fully shut it.

"Um, why, did you really think I would actually talk to you?" Santana questioned.

"Gosh, we just wanted to apologize for being so rude and we want to be your friends." Rachel told her walking in to her room.

"Ok, how much?" Santana said taking out her check book.

"How much, for what exactly?" Amy asked.

"You know, so I can keep you as friends. That's how it works isn't it?" Santana asked confusedly.

"Um, no not really. If you had to do that, none of us would be friends." Rachel said laughing.

"So, we can talk, hang out and do things together and that makes us friends?" Santana asked.

"Yeah." Kat said sitting on Santana's bed.

A Few Hours Later

The four new friends were laughing and playing around like they had known each other for years.

"This is fun and all but some of us need food to survive. Let's go. I'm starving." Kat said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah lets go, I heard they are serving sushi tonight!" Santana said jumping out of her bean bag chair.

All of the girls stared at Santana in disbelief.

"Ewwwww! People actually eat that kinda stuff?" Jessica asked grossed out, along with the other girls.

"Ummm, kinda." Santana admitted. "You all don't like it? I bet it's because you've never tried it eh?"

"EW we have, we went to this weird Japanese steakhouse thing when we were in the states, so we all thought, "What the hell? We mind as well!" How stupid and naive we were!" Kat explained to Santana.

Santana began to laugh hysterically. She tried to control herself but she was doing a lousy job.

"I really had you going didn't I?" Santana asked through giggle fits. "Did you really think that I ate all that gross stuff like that? Ew, Es Cargo, and duck, and frog legs, although those do taste like chicken." Santana commented at the end.

All the other girls stared at her. Then all of the sudden Rachel burst out laughing. She was soon followed by Hannah, Kat, Lily, Jessica, and then finally Amy who couldn't seem to figure out what was so funny.

By this time all of the girls where hanging all over themselves trying to catch their breath from a long needed laugh together, so they were getting many a strange looks from people passing by.

"Knock, knock is anyone in here dead, because I know if all seven of you are in the same room, someone by now is gonna be dead?" Sirius asked as he knocked on the door frame to Santana's room.

"Oh yeah, someone is defiantly dead!" yelled Kat as popped out from behind the desk and leaped onto Sirius' back.

Sirius was so surprised it took him a moment to realize what was happened before he saved himself from smashing his face into the floor.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL WAS THAT?" Sirius yelped.

"How ya doing babe?" Kat asked Sirius coolly as she got up and brushed herself off.

"What did I do to deserve that one?" Sirius asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh nothing yet, but I am sure that you have done something that I haven't gotten you back for." Kat answered smoothly staring straight at Sirius.

Everyone looked on in complete shock.

"Kat?" Rachel asked quietly. "What they bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked. "Geez can I do anything to please you all? First I hate the guy, and you get all over me about it. Then I start acting nice to the guy, and you are still all over me." She said in all seriousness. "You all can't be pleased can you?" she asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Ok…somebody's a little emotional." said Rachel.

"You're one to talk." Remus mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Mister?" Rachel asked turning towards Remus, her eye brows scrunched.

"I love you." Remus said smiling at her.

"Of course you do." Rachel said grabbing him by the ear and dragging down to dinner. The others followed laughing their asses off.

They all sat down (In this order: Sirius, Kat, Rachel, Remus, James, Lily on one side of the table, then, Hannah, Jim, Silas, Jessica, Amy, Amos on the other side with Santana across from Sirius) and ordered their food. Dinner was going great. No one was fighting, even Sirius and Kat were joking around with each other. Suddenly an owl flew right over Jessica's head and got stuck in her hair. Jessica screamed bloody murder and started running around the room. Silas grabbed Jessica and took the bird out of her hair. The owl flew over to James and Lily. James untied the two letters from and the owl's wing and it flew away.

James PotterLily Evans

The Leaky CauldronThe Leaky Cauldron

Room Number 14Room Number 13

Inside the two letters, it stated:

Dear Mr. Potter/Ms. Evans,

We are please to inform you that you have been selected as this year's Head Boy/Head Girl. Thanks to your wonderful grades and attitudes, you will lead your class with pride.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head Mistress

Lily shrieked, grabbed James and started jumping up and down. James, being the person he was, just stared at the letter in shock. Remus grabbed James' letter and read it.

"Congrats mate." Remus said patting James on the back.

"What? What's going on?" Jessica asked confusedly.

"James and Lily are Head Boy and Girl-" Remus stated

The girls (except Santana seeing as she doesn't know what it means) run over to Lily where they proceed in jumping up and down screaming their heads off. The boys being the more 'mature' of the group (for right now anyway) came over and congratulated James.

"Wait. I still don't understand what's going on?" Santana said looking at them like they had grown an extra head.

"Oh well, Head Girl means that Lily and James will get to run school events and things like that." Kat said explaining things to Santana.

"Oh that's great you guys." Santana said smiling at the couple.

"I have an idea you guys. We should have a big party/sleepover for the two." Rachel suggested.

"I love it. We can have cake and ice cream and butterbeer and…" Jessica said rumbling on and on.

"Shweet, let's get this party started right!" Rachel said. (A/n: yay for 'Shark Tale' which we don't own either)

A Few Hours into the Party

Jessica and Amy were dancing around singing some random song on a 'sugar' high. James and Lily were snogging each others brains out in the back of Santana's room while snuggled up in a couple of blankets. Remus and Rachel were staring at each other dreamily and whispering sweet nothings to each other on Santana's bed. Silas and Amos had already fallen asleep on the floor in one of the corners. Hannah was stumbling around and was finally caught by Jim were they proceed to snog endlessly, and Sirius, Kat and Santana were staring at Amy and Jessica and laughing there asses off. (A/N: This is what in was like at our New Years Eve Party but without the guys and obviously no making out.)

"Well, this didn't go exactly as planned." Kat said giggling.

"I think James and Lily are enjoying themselves." Santana stated staring at the couple.

"That's a good thing seeing as it's their party." said Sirius.

"You're just jealous, aren't you darling?" said Kat teasingly.

"Of what dear, i'm surrounded by two lovely ladies?" Sirius flirted back.

"I meant you want to be snogging." Kat said blushing slightly.

"Well if you are willing..." Sirius said staring into Kat's eyes.

"Mr. Black, I don't think I've had enough butterbeer to allow that kind of talk." Kat said in a thick British accent. (A/N: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, but we use it anyway.)

"I know what you mean, to being friends." Sirius said raising his glass.

"You know what, to being best friends." Kat stated raising her glass.

"And to a new school." Santana added.

"CHEERS!" the trio screamed together clinking there glasses together.

The Morning After

When everyone began to stir, they all we tangled up in each other. Jessica and Amy were sprawled over near Silas and Amos, James and Lily were still over in their little corner and close to them were Hannah and Jim, Remus and Rachel were still on the bed, and Kat, Sirius, and Santana were all sleeping next to each other, but Kat was half sprawled out on top of Sirius.

When they both awoke the quickly moved to their own space and began to survey the damage.

"Seems as though we've dirtied up the place quite a bit, don'tcha think?" Kat asked smiling at all the empty and half-full butter beer bottles littering the floor, and all the candy wrappers around Jessica and Amy. "Wow, I'm surprised that Jessica and Amy aren't in some kind of a sugar coma! Geez how much chocolate can two people eat?"

Sirius laughed but just kinda stared a Kat almost as if he were in a trance.

Kat turned and looked at Sirius.

"Hello, Sirius, you with me here?" Kat asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Say what?" Sirius asked stupidly. "Oh right, sorry, I was um thinking."

"Whoa, so there is a first time for everything." Kat thought to herself out loud.

Sirius didn't have anything to say in reply so he just went over toward James and Lily and tried to wake them, while Kat went over toward Rachel and Remus and shook Rachel vigorously.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S AN EARTHQUAKE!" Rachel shrieked.

"Holy shit Rach, calm down it's just me." Kat said giggling.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?" Jessica asked as she was awoken from Rachel's yell.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" asked Santana as she too was awoken very suddenly.

Everyone was slowly getting up, and there were no more sudden out bursts as anyone else got up to scare the living crap out of anyone else. They all slowly made their way downstairs for a late brunch. (A/n: f.y.i.: the meal between breakfast and lunch)

"Pass the, the, whatever that is down there." James said groggily to Lily, beside him.

"You mean the eggs, hon?" Lily suggested, giggling.

"That the yellowish blob-ish thing?" James asked densely.

"Yes dear, they are scrambled." Lily told him as if he were a child.

"I don't care what that guys name is! I just want some frigin food! I'm hungry for Pete's sake!" James said banging his fork and knife down on the table like a three-year-old.

Everybody sniggered quietly, not to upset James. They all knew from experience that James wouldn't be right until he had at least two cups of coffee, black. He had just only finished one.

"Here love, here's some more coffee." Lily offered him.

"Mmmmm: coffee." James said quietly to his beverage.

All of the girls were having a pleasant conversation with Santana about the new people she would meet tomorrow on the train.

"So do you wanna get there early and get a compartment to ourselves or would you mind other people?" Amy asked Santana.

"I'm not sure. Do any of those people include hot, single guys?" Santana asked jokingly."Not unless they are younger. Don't get many transferred to our school." Kat said chewing on her drink straw.

"Hmm, a younger man, nah I can't go for that. Oh well, all of these guys are going to be new to me so it doesn't really matter eh?" Santana asked with a sly grin on her face.

The girls smiled and nodded their heads.

"So Kat, what exactly is going on between you two?" she asked motioning toward Sirius.

"We are just friends." Kat said sighing heavily. "There never was, nor will there be anything between us."

"Are you sure because you two were pretty friendly last night."

"We always act like that."

"Pish what ever," Jessica said, "you and Sirius used to fight all the time, til you ran way and Rach here chased after you, then met back at the Leaky Cauldron."

Kat smacked herself on the forehead.

"Well yes Jessica, but still, we weren't that horrible to each other." Kat explained slowly.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh my god Kat you are so funny this morning!" Hannah said chuckling. "I swear you were about to kill that boy when he kissed you!"

Kat buried her head into her the sleeves of her hoddie. (A/n: a sweatshirt with a hood, and pockets in the front)

"Wait a minute now, I thought you said that there was nothing ever between you two?" Santana asked innocently.

"Ugh, it was an accident." But now there is definitely nothing between us, and there never will be."

"Oh, okay, I was just wondering." Santana said sweetly as she smiled brightly at Kat.

"Um, yeah, okay." Kat replied cautiously.

"So, what sorts of things will we do today?" Santana asked changing the subject quickly.

"A girl's-only-day-out because I don't know about you but with the beginning of school being tomorrow, I am getting a little stressed." Rachel posed to the girls.

"I think that sounds simply splendiferous!" Hannah shouted eagerly.

"Yes that does sound rather inviting." Santana said still with that Cheshire cat grin. (A/n: the cat from 'Alice in Wonderland. 3)

"Let's get going then. Y'all say goodbye to your boyfriends. We single people will get a head start." Kat said looping her arm with Santana as they skipped out.

"Yes, yes. Well, we must go before Kat does anything stupid." Rachel said kissing Remus and running after the two.

"Rachel, that really isn't hard for Kat." Hannah said hugging Jim and laughing at Rachel's antic.

"We got to go too." Jessica and Amy said at the same time. They kissed their boyfriends and followed everyone else.

"Well, that was extremely odd. That can't be good. Rachel can't handle them on her own." Lily said kissing James on the cheek and running after all of them.


	7. Magik Fingers and Trouble

**Disclaimer**: Still belongs to that goddess, J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 7**

At 'Magik Fingers' Spa

"Now this is the life." said Lily leaning back in the mud.

"I will never think anything is useless again." Kat said as they laid more hot stones on her body.

"Ok you guys; let's play a little Truth or Secret." Santana suggested as she was bored cause this was just like a normal day for her.

"What's Truth or Secret?" Jessica asked in a confused manner.

"Well, it's like truth or dare but instead if you pick secret you have to tell one of your deepest, darkest secrets." Santana explained.

"Ok well that works for us. You can start then Santana." Rachel said.

"Okay doky. Jessica: Truth or Secret?" Santana asked turning to Jessica.

Jessica took the cucumbers off her eyes and looked at Santana. "Ummm… I guess secret."

"Okay, hmm, what is one secret you have about… guys you have liked?" asked Santana.

"Well, I um… I, well, I liked Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape." Jessica said blushing.

Each and every one of the girls burst out laughing and didn't stop for five minutes. (Santana had been told about the two so she was laughing too.)

"You guys, it's not that funny." exclaimed Jessica pouting.

"Oh darling, it is. It really is." Rachel told her.

"Fine, Rachel: Truth or Secret?" Jessica asked glaring at Rachel.

"Truth, duh!" said Rachel.

"Is it true that you were going to break up with Remus because you thought he would hurt you in his werewolf form?" inquired Jessica.

"Yes… it sounds shallow, I know, but I didn't know that much about werewolves at the time and it was just something to think about ya know?" Rachel said bowing her head in shame.

'Whoa…Remus is a werewolf. I'll have to be more careful around him.' thought Santana.

"Rachel, it's ok. You know the only reason I won't go out with Sirius is because I can't…" Kat said before she realized what she was saying.

"In reality, we don't know what your reason/reasons are." Amy told Kat solemnly.

"Never mind, let's just get on with the game." Kat said her face turning beat red.

"Ok." Rachel said smirking. "Kat: Truth or Secret?"

"This is so not fair, but since y'all will keep bugging me. Secret." said Kat sighing.

"Shweet, what is your secret about Sirius?" questioned Rachel.

All the girls turned and looked towards Kat. "Well, because I don't want to be one of his 'flavor of the week' girls. I just can't trust him enough. And I can't see him staying with one girl. So why would I be different?" Kat said looking each one of her friends in the eyes.

The girls just stared at her with their mouth wide open. No one dared to say anything till Kat was ready. Though, they didn't really know what to say. Rachel was the first one to speak up after another couple of minutes.

"Wow Kat. I never thought about it that way. I guess you do have a good reason." she said looking at her best friend.

"Yeah Kat, I mean why don't you just tell him that? I mean maybe then he would leave you alone." Lily suggested shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't you all get it?" Kat asked kind of laughed in disbelief. "I just don't want to go out with him because I know he will hurt me!"

"But you never know he might be different around you." Jessica tried explaining.

"Can you imagine him being any different?" asked Kat honestly.

"Well, um, er, ah, but-" most of the girls started.

"That's exactly what I am talking about." Kat said explained.

"Yah and what we are talking about is that you never know. Have you even noticed how he has been looking at you for these past two days?" Rachel asked slowly, watching Kat's reaction to what she was telling her.

"Sure I have. But I have also seen how he acts around the girls at school. So who's saying that he won't change like 'that,'" she snapped her fingers, "as soon as he boards the train and gets to school?" She asked all of them tiredly.

"All we are saying is the maybe you should give the guy a chance." Santana said reasoning with Kat.

"I just don't wanna be hurt." Kat said sadly, as she turned her head to look at the wall beside her.

"Ummm, okay guys, uh, wanna get back to the game?" Hannah asked hesitantly.

"Sure, so it's your turn Hannah," Kat said with an evil smirk on her face, ": Truth or Secret?"

"Fine," Hannah brightly, "um, I guess truth."

"Okay then," Kat said thinking evil thoughts, "Did you wet the bed when you were little, and if you did, for how long?"

"As a matter oh factually, I did!" Hannah said as cocky as she could. "Till I was about eleven I believe.

"You mean even when you were a first year you did?" Amy asked sniggered.

"No, I stopped just before I came." Hannah said dryly. (A/n: no pun intended I swear! Well maybe…)

"Do you have a problem with that?" Hannah asked boldly, balling her hands into fists.

"Hannah, chill, I was just wondering." Amy said slightly shocked.

"Well… so was I." said Hannah laughing at the look on Amy's face. "Ha, you thought that I would truly hit you? Come on Amy, you know me better than that!"

"He, he, yah I guess so." Amy said still laughing nervously.

"In that case, Amy: Truth or Secret?" Hannah asked with a sly grin across her face.

"Damn it." Amy said out loud. "Um, I think I'll pick secret."

"Okay Amy, what is one secret that you are keeping from your lover, Amos?" Hannah asked deviously.

"I, uh, don't have any secrets that I'm not telling him."

"But you do Amy, you do! Cause you had me do something about this 'secret.'"

"Well, that was a long time ago, like ages and ages."

"So were my bed-wetting days, dearie." Hannah said sweetly.

"Well fine: Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, FINE!" Amy said ready to burst. "I cheated on him kay? Yah, me, loving this guy I got, but I went with some other guys over last summer's break." Amy quickly clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Wait Amy, did you say guys, as in the plural form?" Jessica asked eager to hear more.

Amy said nothing but kept her hand firmly over her mouth and eyes wide with shock.

"Amy: breath." Rachel suggested after nearly two minutes of silence.

Amy only blinked.

"Well at least we know that she is still alive." Lily said trying to lighten the mood.

"So how many guys are we talking here, Amy?" Santana asked cautiously.

Amy held up two shaky fingers.

"Holy shit Amy. Two?" Hannah asked stupidly.

If it was at all possible, Amy's eyes got even wider.

"Nice going dork." Kat said hitting Hannah on the head with one of the rocks. "Okay Amy, work with us now, what exactly went on?"

Amy slowing started moving again. (A/n: she was sitting like really ridged and straight. Idk)

"We, um, well I think we uh, er, well with the first guy, I think we were at a party, and he asked me to dance. So I was like what the hell, why not, right? So we were dancing and what not, and well he kissed me. But only one, and short at that." Amy said with a tear sliding down her face.

"And the second guy you mentioned?" Rachel asked worried about how Amy would take all of this.

"He was a good friend of mine, a muggle, but a friend. Well, we were at a different party, his 16th birthday party I think, and well we both had a little bit of beer that night, and well, we were kinda drunk so I'm not really sure exactly what happened, I only have a vague description from one of my other friends that were there."

"Well?" All the girls asked almost at once.

"She said that we were all over each other."

"Oh." was the group's response.

"Um, Amy, how long ago, roughly was this?" Lily asked slowly.

"The beginning of our summer going into our sixth year, um, right after we started going out I think." Amy said thinking.

"But, well, why?" Hannah asked.

"How was I to know we would last this long? How was I to know I would fall in love?" Amy said is utter seriousness.

"You have a point, but still, if you really liked this guy then, I don't know, maybe I am just thinking from my perspective, but I would never cheat on my boyfriend." Kat said softly.

"You guys are making me feel horrible. Let's just move in." said Amy. "Santana: Truth or Secret."

"Truth." Santana said.

"Hmmm…How many boys have you actually dated? That doesn't include one nighters and people your grandmother paid for." Amy said looking Santana in the eye.

"Well, actually only 1. Everyone else, according to you, doesn't count." Santana said.

"So if you didn't have any rules?" Jessica asked.

"About 45-50." said Santana like it was nothing.

The girls stared at her in shock. Well, all except for one, Hannah Williams.

"No wonder you little slut." Hannah said 'out of the blue.'

"Uhh…Hannah darling are you feeling ok?" asked Kat.

"Sure. Of course I am. I'm just being brutally honest." said Hannah.

"Anyway, Lily: Truth or Secret." Santana asked.

"Secret."

"Ok, how many of your friends boyfriends have you dated?" Santana asked smirking.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Lily questioned.

"Yes Lily. We all said that we would tell the truth." Kat said.

"Ok fine. I went out with Remus for a week, Amos for ten days, and Silas for a month, and Jim for three weeks." said Lily blushing.

"Why was Remus only one week?" asked Rachel clearly offended.

"Because he realized that he was in love with you and he didn't want to hurt me in the end." Lily said, looking at Rachel for redemption.

"What do you mean he 'realized' that he was in love with me? Holy shit did he cheat on me with you?" Rachel asked almost in hysterics.

"No, no, no, dear listen." Lily said trying to calm Rachel down.

Rachel just glared at her.

"We started going out before you all did. It was when he was going out with me; he realized that he really, REALLY liked you. So we broke up so we both could be happy."

"Okay Lily, it's cool. We need to get going anyway. If I relax anymore, I don't think I'll ever leave." Rachel said hugging Lily.

The girls giggled but they had to agree with Rachel. No too much pampering for one day. They paid for the treatments the got up and left.

"Well, I don't want to go back yet. I want to go…SHOPPING!" said Jessica jumping up and down.

"That sounds like a great idea." Lily said.

"Oh, let's go. I need a new set of robes anyway." Rachel said agreeing with her friends.

"Cool. I need a cool pink baby tee any way." said Hannah grinning.

"Sweet. Spending our parents money on clothes." Amy said.

The girls looked at Kat knowing if she didn't agree the crap was going to hit the fan.

"Fine whatever. Let's get this over with." Kat said sighing. She couldn't deny her friends.

They cheered and skipped off toward the shops.

5 hours later and way too much money spent

"You guys, come on. Our parents are going to kill us and besides, the stores are about to close." Kat said noticing the emptiness in her purse.

"Yea and the guys are probably worried about us." Rachel stated.

"I guess you guys are right." said Lily following her friends out of the store.

"Hmm…I wonder what the guys did all day." Amy pondered for a minute.

"They are probably all worrying their asses off about us." said Rachel.

What the guys really did

After the girls left: Sleep for about 3 more hours, then they ate for about an hour, then they just sat around outside on the porch talking about the girls till the girls came back.

The conversation went about something like this:

"I wonder where the girls went." said Silas.

"Yea. They've been gone a long time." Sirius said.

"So?" James said sleepily.

"Do you want to go look for them?" asked Amos.

"No. Do you want to go look for them?" questioned James.

"No. Do you want to go look for them Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Not really. Do you want to Jim?" Remus asked.

This went on till the girls got back.

"Hey guys! Missed us?" Lily asked as they found they guys outside in the garden.

"Of course we did love." James said slowly getting up.

"How about me, did yah miss me?" Rachel asked Remus.

"But of course I missed you!" Remus said hugging Rachel.

Rachel looked up at Remus, and just kinda started at him for a minute.

"What's up babe?" Remus asked, trying to figure out what she was looking for.

"I love you too." Rachel said quietly.

"Wha-" Remus asked, but as he looked over at Lily and understood.

"Aw, this is so cute! It just makes me wanna PUKE!" Kat giggled pretending to stick her finger down her throat.

"Oh shut it Kat! I don't really care, I'm happy." Rachel said truthfully. "Don't worry chica it'll happen for you too." Rachel said looking over at Sirius.

Kat gave her a dirty look then she frowned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Remus asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, nothing at all, come on lets get reacquainted with everyone else." Rachel laughed.

Everyone else was having a great time talking with their boyfriends and talking about today and then hearing the guys make up lies about what they did all day.

Santana then noticed someone sitting on a bench furthest away from everybody.

"Erm, Kat you okay there?" Santana asked sitting next to her new friend.

"Sure, sure I am." Kat said sniffling.

"Cause I uh, think someone is looking for you." Santana said slyly.

"Who is?" Kat asked completely puzzled.

"Hey love." said a new, male voice from behind them.

"Oh, hey Sirius, what did you need?" Kat asked.

"I, er, I wanted to, um, talk to you uh, alone?" Sirius asked sheepishly.

"Sure. I'm not busy." Kat said smiling.

"I'll just be leaving now." Santana said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ha, what is up with her?" Kat asked completely in the dark.

Sirius sat next to her, and just sat.

"Um, didn't you say that you wanted to talk?" Kat asked.

In one swift motion Sirius leaned in and kissed her.

Kat sat there completely dumbfounded.

When her senses finally returned, she realized what was going on and freaked.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kat shrieked in terror.

"Holy shit who's over there?" Kat vaguely heard Hannah asked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Kat mumbled over and over again as she began rocking back and forth.

"Oh my god, is that Kat? Who's that other person?" Kat heard Jessica asked.

Rachel rushed over to her best friend.

"Kat, Kat, hon what's wrong?" Rachel asked worried about her friend's condition.

Kat continued to rock back and forth then out of no where, she jumped off of the bench and ran back into the Leaky Cauldron and up to the rooms.

Rachel looked at Sirius accusingly but turned and ran after Kat.

"Hey, is that Sirius?" James asked squinting into the darkness.

"Hold up, where did Rach and Kat go?" Jessica asked noticing that there was only one person standing over there now.

"Er, Sirius, you okay man? You got that weird look on you face again." Remus asked concerned.

Everyone was so concerned with Sirius; none of them noticed Santana, silently giggling, in the background.

In the girls room

Kat ran into the room crying, but she just wasn't sure why. She threw herself on the bed and just kind of laid there. Till of course Rachel showed up.

"Kat, Kat, calm down hon. Okay now what happened?" Rachel asked in distress.

"He did it again." Kat said gaining her composure.

"'He did it again?' What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"He did it again." Was all Kat said again but accenting 'again.'

"Again, again, hmmm so he did it before?" Rachel asked a little slow.

Kat rolled her eyes but nodded sadly.

"Hmmm, he did it before, so he… he, HOLY SHIT!" Rachel screamed when she thought of something.

"DID HE TRY TO JUMP ON YOU AGAIN???" Rachel asked.

Kat couldn't tell if she was being serious or not so she just started at her friend.

"Sorry, I'm kidding, I swear. But did he uh, well, did he k-" Kat cut her friend short.

"Please, please, please don't say it." Kat said hiding her face in her pillow.

"OH MY GOD, no he fucking didn't! Not again?" Rachel sighed.

All Kat could do was nod her head.

"But why, I thought that he understood that you were just being nice to him for the rest of our sakes?" Rachel asked confused.

"Apparently he didn't." Kat's muffled voice came from inside the pillow.

"Aw, I'm so sorry!" Rachel said as she hugged her friend.

"So am I." Kat said sadly.

Just then the door to the room burst open and people began pouring inside. (A/n: Lily, Hannah, Amy, and Jessica)

"Katya, what happened? Sirius is in like total shock! Did you say anything?" came a few questions and comments from the girls.

"Guys, CHILL!" Rachel said.

"No, no, I want to talk to them." Kat said her cheeks flushed with colour.

"Er, okay." Rachel said looking at Kat who was now shaking.

"Did any of you, ever mention, to any of the guys, any of them, about what we talked about in the spa today?" Kat said shaking with anger.

All of the girls looked that Kat in disbelief.

"Wha-what do you mean?" asked Jessica who was about to start crying.

"HE KISSED ME AGAIN!" Kat screamed.

"Oh my god, are you frickin serious?" asked Lily.

"No I'm making the whole fucking thing up just to get a rise outa all of you!" Kat shrieked almost in hysterics.

"Oh well okay-" Amy started.

"UGH!" Kat yelled.

"But she said she was joking." Amy said.

"Amy, do you have any idea what the word sarcasm means?" Hannah asked.

"Yah, that's what you and Rachel and Kat are-" Amy said thinking aloud. "Ooooooooooooh, you were?"

Kat rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes, Amy yes, I was being sarcastic."

"Ah, okay, now I get it." Amy said smiling.

Kat took her hand and hit Amy up-side her head.

"What was that for?" Amy asked rubbing her head.

"Anyway, yah, he kissed me again, and wanted to know if any of you told him to kiss me or something to try and change my mind about going out with him." Kat explained.

"I never said anything." Said Jessica.

"Me neither." Amy told Kat truthfully.

"Not me." Hannah said.

"You know I would never do something like that." Lily promised.

"Yah, we'll let you go out with him when you want to. Plus we know how upset you get when weird people kiss you." Said Rachel trying to lighten the mood.

"Urg, then I wonder what came over him." Thought Kat out loud.

"Um, I don't mean to be the barer of bad news but uh, Santana isn't here ya know. I think she's still down stairs with the guys." Hannah said looking around.

"Nah, you don't think Santana did it do you?" asked Rachel.

"Well, we aren't exactly saying that she didn't do it. But, nah, you don't think it could do you?" Lily asked looking around at all the other girls.

"How can we be sure. I mean we haven't known her but a few days." Kat said still looking at all of her friends.

In the garden

"Sirius, darling, what's wrong?" asked Santana trying to act concerned and hiding her grin.

"I thought she liked me, I thought you said-" Sirius started.

"Shh, it's okay, um, er, well what did you do?" Santana asked putting her finger to Sirius' lips.

"I don't know what came over me. I mean all I was going to do was sit and talk to her, maybe see if she really did like me. But then I don't know, I really don't know what I was thinking." Sirius began to ramble.

"Sirius, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" James asked angrily.

"I kissed her." Sirius mumbled.

"What, I couldn't hear you?" Remus asked.

"I FRICKIN KISSED HER OKAY!" Sirius roared.

"What? What-da-ya mean?" asked Amos a little slow as well that night.

"Amos, come here, okay did your parents ever teach you about 'the birds and the bees?'" Jim asked him.

"No, I mean why did you kiss'er?" Amos tried again.

"I said I didn't know what came over me." Sirius said again.

"Yah, but like what were you thinking?" James asked.

"He obviously wasn't." Remus said sniggering a bit.

"Go ahead and laugh and have you little joke. Thanks for helping guys. Thanks a whole fucking lot." Sirius said as he went inside.

"Um, I'm going to go check on the rest of the girls." Santana said suddenly, turning quickly so the rest of the guys wouldn't see her smile.

In the girls room

The girls heard a knock at the door.

Kat sighed. "Come on in, who ever the hell you are." Kat mumbled that last part under her breath.

"It's only me guys." said Santana walking into the room.

"Oh hey." said Kat quietly.

"Um, hey Santana you didn't mention anything to Sirius any what we all we talking about at the spa today did you?" asked Rachel.

"Of course I didn't! Kat told us all not too and if my friend tells me not to tell a secret like that I would never dream of it!" Santana said a little bit too sincerely but no one really noticed, but Kat gave her a funny look.

"Aw, you poor thing. I can't believe that he would do something like that to you, and then stand down there and brag to everyone about it!" Santana said trying to comfort Kat.

"He was- he was bragging about it?" asked Kat in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, talking to James and Remus and the other guys." Santana continued.

Kat sat there with her mouth wide open, so was Rachel. Kat sat there for another couple of seconds. Then like a flash, something changed in her.

"Rach, I don't care how much you want me to get along with this guy. I just can't do it anymore. I have given him chance after chance after chance and he just never changes. He always goes back to his old ways." Kat told Rachel shaking a bit, with a fire burning in her eyes.

"But-" Rachel started.

Kat wouldn't hear of it. "Hey, I know that you want me to get along with this guy, but it just isn't happening! And I can't take much more of this- this abuse!" said Kat, her voice rising with anger.

Rachel looked slightly hurt but nodded her head all the same.

"So what are we just all not going to friends with each other anymore?" asked Jessica quietly.

"Jessica Nicole, of course we will still be friends, and we always will!" Kat said, with a small smile on her face. "I just refuse to come into any contact with that 'person' ever again." her face darkening again.

Santana just sat there, with a smile on her face taking it all in. 'Wow, this dare I say 'friend' thing is fun…but shit, I like acting like this more!'

Everyone kind of sat there for a little while, wallowing in their own thoughts. That's when they heard a knock on the door.

"Shit, everyone, er, get in your pajamas, and Santana hide some where." Rachel whispered quietly enough so only the girls could hear her.

All the girls quickly slipped into the pajamas and Santana hid in the corner once Rachel turned off the lights.

The person that was outside the door knocked again.

"Hello?" came a voice from outside the door. "Are you all still up?"

Rachel ruffled her hair a bit and walked slowly to the door.

"Ugh, hello?" she said as agitated as she muster.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know that you would be asleep already." said Remus trying to peer inside the door.

"Well, it's now, 10:30, and we have a train to catch tomorrow, so I suggest that you get in bed as well." Rachel said looking at her boyfriend.

"Well, I er, I just wanted to see if Kat was okay."

"Oh yeah, she's just fine and dandy. She's never been better." Rachel said bitterly.

"Really, cause she looked a little upset when she left." Remus said slowly. (A/n: Ha, I know I used that a lot lately, it's a slow kinda day for them all.)

"Ugh!" Rachel just about screamed. "We'll get you up when we are ready to leave okay?" Rachel said as she slammed the door in Remus' face.

"What did I say?" Rachel heard him mutter as he stood there a minute.

Rachel sighed a rolled her eyes as she turned the light back on.

"Well I better be getting to bed as well." Santana said as she got up and brushed herself off. "Good night all."

Santana left the room and the rest of the girls just sat there, still taking in the events of that evening.

'This is going even better than I thought,' Santana said as she walked down the hallway chuckling to herself, "even better."


	8. Train Ride Fight

**Disclaimer:** I own posters of Harry Potter. That's it. End of story.

**Chapter 8**

At Platform 9 and 3/4

The tension had been high all day. No one wanted to say something that they would regret later so there was basically no talking. Kat stayed as far away from Sirius as possible. Sirius was still trying to figure out why he kissed her. The girls were on Kat's side and stayed away from the guys too. The guys wanted to know why their girlfriends were ignoring them. It had been a great morning for all of them.

"Come on, _James_, we have to go direct the younger students and then we have a meeting to attend." said Lily walking faster, not even looking at James.

"Ok darling." James replied following her.

"I got to go get ready for the meeting." Remus said. He kissed Rachel on the cheek and ran off to help Lily and James.

"Well, I guess we better go find a compartment." Silas said seeing how many people had gathered.

"Yea, whatever," Kat said getting aboard the train, "oh look our normal compartment, how unusual."

They all sat down most of them next to their respective others. On one side: Jim, Hannah, Jessica, Silas, Amos and Amy and on the other side: Kat, Rachel, an empty seat for Remus, Santana, Sirius, and an empty seat for Peter. (A/N: There aren't any seats for Lily and James because they are going to sit in the Head's Compartment.)

Santana looked around in awe. She had to admit the Hogwarts Express was pretty cool, though she would never tell anybody that of course.

"So Santana, how do you like it so far?" Jessica asked trying to make conversation.

She was about to answer when a first year burst into their compartment.

"Have you seen my owl? Somebody let it loose and now I can't find it." he wailed.

"No. Sorry, we haven't. Now bugger off." said Sirius as he glared at the poor kid until the compartment door was shut.

"Hey guys." Peter said walking in about two minutes later.

"Hey. Sup? How's it going Pete?" were a few of the responds.

"Fine, fine," Peter said smiling, "wait a minute, who are you?" Peter asked Santana.

"Santana Pouncy." she replied coldly.

"Oh okay, I'm Wormtail, well everyone calls me Pete, or Peter, have your pick." Peter said as he sat next to Sirius.

"Wormtail how was the family reunion? It was too bad you couldn't come with us to America." Silas said to him

"Oh that's ok. I had fun with my family. It was nice to see everyone and I got to go to Germany so it was cool." Peter said rambling on.

Remus came in just about fifteen about the train had started moving. "Oh hey Pete, sup?"

Peter waved but didn't look up from his spot where he was playing exploding snap with Sirius. Rachel was waiting for him to sit down. Amy and Jessica were cuddling with their boyfriends. Hannah and Jim had fallen asleep in each others arms and Kat was staring out the window and sighing, a lot. Remus sat down next to Rachel and put his arms around her.

"So, what's with Kat? She looks really down." asked Remus. All the girls were like family to him and he didn't like seeing them upset.

Rachel turned and looked at him. "You should know. I'm sure Sirius told you all about it."

"Ok...whatever." he said. He turned to Sirius and asked him about it.

"Well, um…you know." he said blushing.

"I know but what's the whole story? I mean Kat looks really upset. I wish you had told us last night. I mean, we were all really worried about you." Remus whispered.

"Yea, sorry about that, I was just upset with myself." Sirius said quietly, shaking his head.

"I know you like her and all but why did you suddenly decide to talk to her?" asked Remus in a hushed tone.

"Well, Santana told me that Kat liked me and so I decided to go talk to her to see if it was true. I panicked and kissed her. I really just wanted to talk but know it doesn't matter." Sirius replied sadly and with that he turned back to his game with Peter.

What they didn't notice was that Kat was listening to the whole conversation. 'What? I knew something was up last night. She's a stupid liar. Hannah, Lils and Jessica were right. She really is evil. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust her.' She thought bitterly to herself.

Suddenly Kat got up and dragged Santana outside of the compartment.

Outside the compartment

"What's your problem? You lied to me!" screamed Kat.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked innocently.

"You told me that you didn't tell Sirius about my secret and that he was bragging about it last night." Kat accused.

"What are you talking about? No I didn't. I would never do such a thing." Santana said pouting.

"That's a lie and you know it. Why did you do it Santana? I thought you were my friend." said Kat sadly.

"Well I guess you thought wrong." Santana said laughing, as she began to walk aimlessly down the hallway in search of a decent bathroom.

Kat scoffed and walked back into the compartment. She threw herself into the seat.

"Ummm…Kat are you ok?" Rachel asked.

"NO! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OK!?!?! THAT BITCH OVER THERE, SHE FUCKING LIED TO ME!!" Kat screamed at the top of her lungs.

The other people in the compartments heard this and stuck their heads out of the doors. Kat noticed this and yelled, "FUCK YOU!" as she slammed their door shut.

"Uh, Kat, are you sure she lied to you? I mean it could just be a mistake." Rachel said, unsure of really what was happening.

"Yea I'm sure. I overheard Sirius and Remus' conversation earlier. Santana told Sirius my secret Rach." Kat said.

"I don't know. I was just checking that's all." said Rachel.

See if I care!" Kat said, huffing. With that, she turned to the window and refused to speak to anyone the rest of the trip.

Head's Compartment

"Are you mad at me darling?" said James worriedly, looking into his girlfriend's eyes.

"No. Not really. It's just the whole thing with Kat and Sirius just us really pissed last night." Lily said laying her head on James' shoulder.

"Oh. Ok, just checking. What happened last night? Sirius wouldn't tell us any details." asked James.

"Well, according to Kat and Santana, Sirius wanted to talk to Kat so they went away from the group, to that bench where we couldn't figure out who the people were. Sirius, I guess from nerves, kissed her. That's when Kat freaked out and ran away. When we got to the room, she told us what happened and we were all like 'what the fuck?' Then Santana came up to the room and told us Sirius was bragging about the whole thing to you guys. That's why we were all upset this morning because of what Sirius did." Lily told James.

"What did Santana mean "bragging to us"? You guys obviously knew way more than what we did." James thought out loud.

"Well I don't know. Oh James, this is getting way to confusing let's forget about it." sighed Lily.

"That's fine with me." he said smirking.

James then picked Lily up and put her in his lap so that he could see her face better. "You know what, I love you."

"Well, I love you more."

"Nah, I love you way more."

"Mr. Potter, I do believe you are mistaken. Because I know I love you more than you love me."

"Ms. Evans, that may be so but I've loved you longer than you've loved me."

"Very well Mr. Potter."

Finally about ten of more minutes of telling each other how much they loved each other they started making out.

"Ow you kissed my eye you asswipe."

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Lils. I'll be more careful next time." he said smiling at her.

"FIVE MINUTES TILL THE TRAIN REACHES THE STATION." said a voice from a speaker somewhere.

"Well I guess we have to change into our robes and head out." Lily said getting off James.

"Lils, we still have five minutes." James whined.

"But James, we're Heads now. We have to be more responsible." Lily corrected.

"Fine." James said as he pretended to pout.

'Hmm, I wonder how everything worked out in their compartment." Lily thought to herself as she was changing. 'I just hope nobody's dead yet.

On the platform

'Holy crap, there's so many people! Good God, there weren't ever half as many people in my old school.' thought Santana as she followed Rachel, Sirius, Remus, etc off the train and heading toward the horseless carriages.

"Oh what charming little carriages… OH MY GOD WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS???" Santana shrieked as they approached the carriages.

"Santana, Santana, calm down, now what in the world are you talking about?" Rachel asked concerned for her friend's sanity.

"Those- those- those awful things pulling the carriages, what are they?" Santana stuttered.

Behind them Kat was doubled over if a huge giggle fit. Rachel shot her a look then turned back to Santana.

"Dear, they are horseless carriages, there is nothing pulling them, except magic I would guess." Rachel tried reasoning with Santana.

"Now dear, when will you ever going to take my advice and read 'Hogwarts, A History'?" asked Remus, while shaking his head and smiling. "If you ever will you would realize that there is 'something' pulling the carriages, and not magic."

"I don't care just tell me what the hell those things are!" Santana said clutching Sirius' sleeve.

Kat was still behind them all basically crying because she was laughing so much and having to keep in some what contained.

"Santana, just breath okay, just calm down and I can tell you what they are." Remus said quietly.

Santana shut her mouth but keep her eyes wide in fright.

'Wow, there is a first time for everything.' thought Kat to herself. Again, Kat doubled over in another silent fit of giggles.

"Kat, are you okay? You are acting rather strange." Asked Jessica concerned for this friends sanity.

"My darling I have never felt better in my life." Kat said with a huge grin on her face.

"Here let's just get in this carriage." Amy suggested.

"Sure why not? Rachel you coming?" asked Jessica as Amy and Kat got into the carriage.

"I'll er, be there in a minute." Rachel said not even turning around.

"Okay, we'll wait." said Jessica happily.

"She's not coming." Kat said with a bitter voice.

"Oh she is, maybe you didn't hear her she said that she'd be here in just a minute." Jessica said not noticing a thing.

"No, she will not be joining us. She is going to be staying with her precious little French friend!" Kat said, anger growing in her voice.

"But she said-" Jessica started.

"Wait, are you psychic?" Amy asked suddenly, her voice in awe.

"YES THAT'S IT! I'M PSYCHIC!" Kat screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ugh, and you never told us, how rude." Jessica said.

Kat screamed in frustration.

In the carriage ahead of them

"Thestrals?" asked Santana.

"Yes." Remus said nodding his head.

"They pull the carriages?" Santana asked, clearly not getting it.

"Yes." Remus said sighing a bit.

"And only people who have seen someone die can see them?" Santana asked again.

"Yes." Remus said for the final time.

"But-" Santana started.

"You know what, if you want to find out more, why don't you read the book?" Sirius asked tiredly.

"Well if Rachel hasn't read it, then why bother?" Santana answered boldly.

"Ahem, well I was thinking that I should probably read it this year, so Remus wouldn't be the only know-it-all around here." Rachel said smiling to herself.

"Oh well Kat… read… it." Remus finished brokenly.

Rachel's smile disappeared and she turned her head and stared out of the small window. Remus tried comforting her but placing his arm around her shoulders. All she did was shrug him away.

Remus looked hurt, but by that time they had finally reached the castle.

"Ah, Hogwarts, I missed thee." Rachel said with a smile on her face again.

Rachel looked up at the castle for a few more seconds, then walked over to her boyfriend and took both of his hands in hers.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Can we talk later?" she stood of her tip toes as she stood on the stone steps leading into Hogwarts.

"Sure we can." Remus said with a smile now on his face.

"Well," said a new voice, "I am glad to see everyone is happy, now can we please get a move one?" It was Kat.

"Hey, Rach, did you know that Kat is psychic?" Jessica said walking up to the other group with Kat and Amy, with Hannah, Silas, Amos, and Jim following close behind.

"What?" Rachel asked surprised.

Kat screamed in frustration again, and pushed past everyone as she made her way into the great hall.

"She doesn't like people to know." Jessica said, as if she knew everything.

Rachel had a weak smile on her face as she looked at Jessica.

"Yes dear, I am sure that is it." Silas said finally joining the group.

"Well we better get inside. Dinner should be starting soon." Rachel said airily, as if something else was on her mind.

Everyone made their way into the Great Hall and made their way to their tables.

"Oh Santana, by they way, do you know what house you are going to be in, or are you going to have the joy of being sorted with the first years?" James asked, coming out of no where with Lily in tow.

"Ah I see you made it away from the little buggers." Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so do you know?" James asked again.

"Yah actually I do. It said something in my letter that Dumbledore sent me." Santana said trying to remember what the letter said.

"Do you remember anything? Like the first letter or what it sounded like?" asked Sirius.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly it started with… a… er… 'G'?" Santana said uncertainly.

"Would that happen to be 'Gryffindor?" Silas asked excitedly. He had a lot of house spirit.

"Yah, that sounds right." Santana said agreeing.

"Cool, most of us are in there. Um, I am, Rach is, Sirius is, Kat is, and Silas is." Remus explained.

"Okay, so which table is ours?" Santana asked looking at the four different tables.

"The one second from the left." Sirius said making his way over toward the table.

"Then who are the other ones for?" Santana asked confused.

"To the left is Slytherin, then us, next to Gryffindor is Ravenclaw, and all the way of the right is Hufflepuff, yah that's everyone." James explained.

"How about up in front?"

"The professors and, of course the Headmaster do."

"Ohhhh okay now I see how it works."

"Hey guys! How was you summer in the U.S.?" said an unfamiliar voice from the Gryffindor table.

"Dude, Rusty, sup man? Yah we had a total blast in the ol' U.S. of A. Totally radical!" Rachel said with a surfer accent and lingo.

"So I take it went good?" Rusty asked confused.

"Yeah, it was very cool, you missed a good trip." Remus said sitting next to Rusty.

"Damn, I still wish I could-a gone! But no, I was stuck with no magic, muggles everywhere I frickin looked, and with my family the whole god damn time." Rusty told everyone venting.

"So you're name is Rusty?" Santana asked from behind him.

"Oh yeah, and you are?" Rusty asked politely.

"Santana Pouncy if you please."

"Cool, so, uh, where you from?"

"Ah, I am from a darling city in the south of France! Oh how I do miss you so!"

"South France huh, yah, I live pretty close to there."

"No way, you do?"

"Yeah, you go east aways, past that ocean thing and you're in the UK."

"Well that's not very close."

"Oh, I know."

"Well… wait, what?"

Santana was terribly confused.

Kat, a few seats further down, burst out laughing at the sight of Santana's face. 'Ha, ha, good ol' Rusty can't get that bloke to ever make a bit of sense!'

Again back down the table where Sirius was sitting opposite Rusty, he heard something. 'Hmm,' he though, 'that sounds a lot like Kat's laugh. I wonder where she got to.'

Sirius began scanning the rest of the table looking for Kat, or who ever sounded like her.

Kat quickly began talking to the person on her immediate right so Sirius couldn't get a clear look at her face.

"So, Cody, how did your summer go?" Kat said quickly.

Kat and Cody chatted for a bit until Kat was sure Sirius wasn't looking for her anymore.

"So what you are really saying is you don't like anywhere near me?" Santana asked Rusty.

"Man, who cracked her shell?" Rusty asked pointing at Santana.

"Um, she's not really used to all of this. This is her first time at a school like Hogwarts." Rachel explained.

"Oh, well sorry about that, I though you were the one who was joking so I was going along with it." Rusty told her.

"Uh, right, of course." Santana said still slightly confused.

She made her way to the other side of the table and sat next to Sirius.

"Sirius doll, what's wrong?" Santana asked as sweetly as she could manage.

"I thought you said she liked me." Sirius said looking at his gold dinner plate.

"But she does! She told me herself! She is just playing hard to get that's all, you know how some girls'll act right?"

"Actually no, I don't know, most girls would flip to go out with me!"

"See, what did I tell you? Hard to get, she's just being a tease. You know how cocky she can get sometimes. I mean geez she went right over there and started talking that that boy easy as pie!"

"Whoa, where is she?"

"Right there, you see, between that cute brunette guy there and some blonde girl a couple seats down from Rusty.

"Now I see her, man how could I have missed her?"

"It was they way she was looking at that boy anyone could have missed her. But I saw her looking at you just after you turned away."

"Ugh, she won't even look me in the face." Sirius said as he buried his head into his hands.

"Oh dear, hmm, she'll have to come around one day! I mean come on; you two were clearly made for each other!" Santana said putting on her convincing smile.

"You really think so?" Sirius said lifting his head from his hands.

'Yah, right, if anything you were made for me!' Santana thought evilly to herself.

Santana smiled her sweet little smile, and nodded her head slightly.

"And she's playing hard to get?" Sirius asked again.

"Yep, looks that way." Santana said, turning her head and rolling her eyes.

"Well, she's doing an awfully good job." Sirius said sighing.

"Ahem, well isn't there anyone else you are interested in?" Santana said looking directly at Sirius.

"Really it's her, but I have always found other girls to take my mind off of her." said Sirius thinking to him self.

"You mean you only go out with those other girls to take your mind off of Kat?" Santana asked suddenly really interested.

"Well, yeah, I mean I've always kinda liked her, but I've only recently, um, what's the word, realized that I liked her so much. Like I always thought that I was just in a friendly way, you know we'd flirt and stuff."

Sirius just kept rambling on so Santana stopped listening and just started looking around at all the other people at their tables and all of the others.

'Hmm, not to bad, but I don't see anyone who really sticks out, although you can't really tell in all of these, black robes. Gee, enough with the matching. You probably can't even tell the difference in class.'

Santana only had to wait a little while till still happened. There was a huge explosion just after the sorting had ended. Glitter rained down on everyone and up by the ceiling the words 'WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS AND CONGRATS TO THE HEAD BOY AND GIRL! Love the Marauders and the Madd Hatters!

Some people were screaming but most were just staring at the Marauders and the Madd Hatters. The first years and Santana were looking around trying to figure out who they even were. The glitter was made by Rusty and whenever it landed on someone or something it would go back to the ceiling and start falling again.

"Well, what a wonderful start to the new year. I suspect the Head Girl and Boy where not involved…correct?" Dumbledore asked staring at Lily and James.

Lily blushed and James yelled, "I'm not really sure if I was or not."

"Well know that you all know, the Head Boy is James Potter and Head Girl is Lily Evans." Dumbledore stated as James stood up and started bowing. The guys (Sirius, Remus, Silas, and Amos) started whistling while the girls (Kat, Rach, Jessica, and Amy) started bellowing some random song they had heard in America which sounded suspiciously like (I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT!) Lily had to pull him down though her face was bright red.

"Thank you all for the entertainment. But we must get down to business before Sirius goes ballistic." the old Headmaster said staring at him, his eyes twinkling. "Firstly, welcome all new students. We would like to welcome our guest from South France, Miss Santana Pouncy. She will be here for the remainder of the year. I expect you to treat her with respect. You all have heard of the recent attack on our world. Please do not worry; you are all safe within these walls. As usual, the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggest, forbidden. No one," he said looking at the Marauders and the Madd Hatters, "is to enter the forest. The third floor corridor is also to be unoccupied. Mr. Filch has also provided a list of things not to be used in the corridors. Now let the feast began!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically.

"HALLUJEAH!" Sirius shouted digging into the food as it appeared.

"AMEN!" said the rest of the group.

"Santana, are you going to eat something?" Silas asked munching on a drumstick.

Santana just stared at all of them like they were crazy. "So, you guys have nicknames?" she asked confusedly.

"Yea, the girls are the Madd Hatters while we are the Marauders. We've had the nicknames since we basically met. We all also had separate nicknames. Like mine's Padfoot." Sirius said explaining.

"I'm Prongs." said James shoveling food into his mouth.

"Mine's Wormtail." Peter said with his mouth full of food.

"Moony." Remus said politely

"Red." said Jim smiling.

"I'm Tin Can." Amos stated blushing.

"And me, Maney." Silas said laughing.

"Well, those are very interesting names. I must say there not what I expected." Santana said looking at them like they were crazy. "What about you guys?"

"Well, I'm March Hare." Rachel said proudly.

"Jessica and I are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb." Amy said pouting. "Likely I'm Tweedle Dee.

"For somewhat obvious reasons." Sirius whispered to Santana.

"Mine is Jessicae Rabbit because I'm so 'innocent'." Lily said quoting.

"I'm the Queen of Hearts or Queeny and don't you forget it." Hannah said as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Oh and Kats is…"

"Mine's Chessy or the Cheshire cat and Hannah, I can speak for myself." Kat said glaring at the girl.

"You don't have problem speaking you mind do you?" Santana said smirking.

"Well, obviously neither do you. You don't have a problem speaking on anyone's behalf." Kat shot back.

"Guys, do we really need to get into this now?" Silas asked upset.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. This table is filled with too many players, liars, and betrayers." Kat shouted as she stormed off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Hannah asked, drinking her pumpkin juice.

"Who cares what it was about? She's no good for us anyway." Santana said watching her leave.

Everybody except Rachel and Sirius started snapping at Santana. She did nothing and allowed them to talk about her as they pleased.

"You know she's probably right you guys. She likes to make up stories and lie. What do we need her for?" Rachel asked staring at her plate.

"What are you talking about? Kat is one of our, bestest friends. We can't just turn our backs on her." Lily said staring at Rachel.

"I have to agree with Rachel and Santana, she brings nothing but trouble." Sirius said bowing his head.

"I can't believe you people. Kat has done nothing. It's all Santana and you all know it." Hannah yelled at them and left to find Kat with Lily and Jessica who still believed Santana was a no good person.

"Um, Rach, do you want to go to the Room of Requirement with me?" Remus asked wanting to know what was going on.

Rachel glared at him a moment. Then her look softened.

"Sure." she said quietly.

Remus and Rachel quickly snuck away from the table and headed in the direction on the seventh floor.


	9. Making Up is Hard to Do

**Disclaimer: **Nunca he poseído Harry Potter y nunca voluntad. Parar el frotar de él pulg. (Try to figure that one. : D)

**Chapter 9**

Rach and Remus climbed the seemingly endless amount of stairs to the Room of Requirement. The silence around the two was almost unbearable. Rach was still seething from dinner and wouldn't look up. Remus would, every so often, look at his girlfriend worriedly.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Remus said, saying her full name for effect. "I don't like seeing you so upset."

"Kat and I got into a fight because I don't agree with her when it comes to Santana." Rachel said sadly.

"Well, why was Kat upset in the first place? I never even found that out." said Remus staring at his girlfriend.

"I guess it really all started when Sirius kissed her right?" Rachel asked when she stopped in front of where the Room of Requirement would be.

Remus nodded and looked sideways at her to see her reaction. He began, to anyone who would happen to pass by, to pace the floor. But in reality he was thinking, 'I need somewhere where me and my girlfriend can talk calmly.'

When the door appeared he went and quietly picked up Rachel off the floor. She had sunk to the ground and started hugging her knees and began rocky slightly. As Remus opened the door, he directed her into a room that slightly resembled the Gryffindor common room but instead of the many comfortable there was one couch placed on a rug in front of a rather large fire place which was crackling pleasantly.

Remus led Rachel to the couch and sat her down.

"Darling, I hate to tell you this," Remus started, cupping Rachel's face in his hand, "Kat was telling the truth. Santana did tell Sirius her secret."

"Oh. How do you know? Did Sirius tell you that or something?" Rachel asked, pleading him with her eyes to answer her as honestly as possible.

"On the train, Sirius told me that Santana said that Kat liked him. But I didn't know that was what caused the fight between you and Kat. I didn't know that it was a big secret either." Remus said stroking Rachel face as he talked.

Rachel leaned into his embrace and sighed. "So, Kat and I have been fighting over nothing. I didn't mean what I said. It just came out wrong. I didn't want to accuse Santana of something without knowing all the facts."

Remus pulled his hand away and gazed into Rachel's eyes. "So instead you accused your best friend of something you also had no proof of."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it does sound wrong." Rachel said as she rested her head on Remus' shoulder and started to shake.

Remus wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, whispering words of comfort in her ear. "You gonna apologize to Kat, right?

"Yea, I will." Rachel said enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Outside on the lake's shore

Kat sat outside by the lake staring at the water. 'This is our last year. We don't get another chance and I'm not even talking to my bestest friend in the whole world. I don't even have anyone to comfort me. Everyone else has boyfriends to talk and hold. It's not fair.' Kat couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

This is how Lily, Hannah, and Jessica found her. Hannah and Lily sat on either side of her and Jessica sat behind her leaning back to back. Lily and Hannah both leaned their heads on Kat's shoulders and stayed quiet. They sat there in silence for about five minutes. Jessica was first to speak.

"Kat what's going on with you and Rachel?" Jessica asked intelligently.

Kat sat straight backed and stared at the water as she spoke, "It's nothing. We just got in a bit of a tiff."

"Liar!" Hannah said lifting his head from Kat's shoulder to stare at her.

"Kat, there is no need to lie to us. It was obvious that something is going the two of you and well Sirius too. I mean you didn't even sit with us tonight. We missed you." stated Lily also lifting her head.

"Well it's just that…" Kat started and then fell into Lily's arms bawling. Lily wrapped her arms around the shaking girl and rubbed her back. Hannah and Jessica got closer adding their support here and there.

"It's just S-S-Santana told Sirius my secret a-a-and I confronted S-Santana about it. After she s-s-stormed away, I-I told R-Rachel but she w-w-wouldn't believe me. So w-we haven't s-spoken since." Kat said in between sobs.

"HOW DARE HER! OH MAN, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT GIRL…" Hannah said shouting and standing up in anger.

"I don't know who I'm more mad at, Rachel or Santana." Lily said still holding Kat but looking up and Hannah and Jessica.

"I knew we couldn't trust that bitch." Jessica said, shaking her head.

Kat looked up at her friends from Lily's arms. "You guys realize she knows all your secrets too. That's why she made up that game."

"Oh my gosh, that's right." Lily said looking shocked as she remembered.

"Guys, it's getting late. I think I'm going to bed." said Kat standing up.

"Well, I can't let you walk up there alone and plus we live in the same dormitories." Lily said slinging her arm around Kat's shoulder.

"Actually, now you live in the same dormitory as James, being Head Girl and what not." Kat said giggling. "I'll be fine."

"Ok. If anyone asks why anyone of you is out of bed, just say the Head Girl asked you for help." Lily said also getting up.

"Of course, Head Girl Jessicae Rabbit, what ever you say." Hannah said, hugging her friends' good-bye and started up to the castles.

"HANNAH!" said Lily blushing.

"Kat, you're going to be ok right?" Jessica said, hugging her good-bye.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now." replied Kat walking next to Jessica on their way back to the castle.

"I know." Jessica said stopping Kat and looking really serious. "You best make up with Rachel or I swear I won't talk to you guys again."

"Um…ok Jessica. I'll make up with her." Kat said looking really nervous.

"Good." said Jessica smiling dashing off into the castle.

Kat stared at the water a little longer before heading in. She walked the hallways briskly, wishing she had James invisibly cloak. She wasn't really watching where she was going; only thinking about what was going in her life. She didn't realize she run into someone until she fell to the ground. When Kat looked up, she saw that she had knocked Rachel over. Remus was standing over both of them, holding out both his hands to help both of his friends up.

"Uh, sorry," Kat said quickly, "I, uh, didn't see you."

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't watching either." Rachel said brushing herself off.

"Um, see you." Kat said as she turned to leave.

Remus grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to go. We're all friends here, right?" Remus said directing his last question toward his girlfriend.

Kat turned around, and Rachel looked at the floor.

"Doesn't anyone besides me have something to say here?" Remus asked aggravated.

Both the girls paused a moment then looked up at each other.

"I'M SO SORRY!" both the girls screamed at the same time.

They gave each other a big hug then broke apart.

"It's entirely my fault what are you talking about?" Rachel asked, near tears.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know what else to say." Kat said with a smile on her face.

"Listen, I'm so sorry that I ever blamed you for anything! I don't know what was wrong with me. I just wasn't thinking straight." Rachel gushed to her best friend.

"Well, I do know that thinking straight isn't one of your strong points." Kat said still smiling.

"Thanks." Rachel said smiling as well.

"But, what are we going to do about Santana?" Kat asked shaking her fists in anger, from just saying that girl's name.

"Hmm," Rachel said quietly.

"We need some where, where we can think, with out any interruptions." Kat said thinking out loud.

Remus and Rachel turned and looked at each other and smiled.

"I think I know a place." Remus said smiling.

Seven minuets later, Remus, Rachel, Kat, and Sirius were in the room of Requirement.

"Kat and Sirius have a score to settle as well." Remus said in response to Kat's question of why Sirius had to come too.

All four of the friends found themselves in a large room, with four comfy chairs. One purple for Rachel, one dark red and black for Kat, one navy blue for Remus, and gold and red for Sirius. Again there was a lovely crackling fire in front of the chairs.

"Okay so is everyone on the same page now?" Remus asked after 20 minutes of explaining everything to Sirius.

"So, Santana was lying about everything?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, we aren't sure why but for some reason she's out to get Kat." Remus said.

"And we might have a way to figure out how." Rachel said with a sly look on her face.

"But she was lying about everything?" Sirius asked again, hurt.

"Yes," Kat said in a solemn tone, "everything."

Sirius' face fell, but recovered quickly wanting not to show too much of a weak spot. (A/n: too late, I know.)

"Um, yah so what was this um, plan you all have?" Sirius asked quickly.

Rachel stomped on Kat's foot as she was about to say something smart.

"Stop," Rachel said quietly, "not now."

Kat made a face but nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, what Kat and Rachel have cooked up is pretty daring." Remus said. "And involves a lot of people, thankfully, all the people are our friends."

"Me and Kat are still mad at each other." Rachel started.

"Really," Sirius said, "you hide it so well."

"This is the plan now do-" Kat stopped herself. "We are talking about the plan now."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Sirius said laughing.

"Right anyway," Rachel said, "Me and Kat are going to "hate" each other still and no one knows different except you two." Rachel pointed at Sirius and Remus.

"Wait, don't I know? What, we still hate each other?" Kat asked pretended to be shocked.

"Oh yah," Rachel said sarcastically, "how could I ever be your friend again. Any who, okay so I gonna be playing double agent. I'm going to be talking to Santana like we are best friends and yah know get some more information out of her so we can trap her in her own web of lies."

"Meanwhile, Rachel has already told me that Santana likes somebody around here." Kat added.

Sirius looked at Remus with a questioning look on his face.

"Not anyone in here!" Kat said aggravated. "She likes Rusty. So I'm going to go out with him." Kat said simply.

"YOU LIKE THAT FAG?" Sirius screamed from across the room.

"Sirius, hold you self together, Kat doesn't like Rusty!" Remus said shaking his friend.

"But she's gonna go out with the loser!" Sirius said fuming.

"Well who else is she going to go out with to make Santana mad? This is all just and act Sirius, get with it." Remus said looking at his friend. "Beside Rusty's your friend man, what's with you tonight?"

"I'm having a bad night that's all." Sirius said calming down and sitting back in his chair.

Kat and Rachel sat quietly in their seats. Not knowing where to go from here.

"Well," said Remus, being the sensible one, "we should probably go up to bed, it's near 1 o'clock and we all have classes tomorrow."

"Yeah, uh huh sure, what ever you say." Sirius said sullenly.

"Okay, well Rach and Kat, you have to remember to still be mad at each other. Say nasty things about each other or give each other mean looks! What ever you can to that you can convince everyone that you still aren't friends. And Rach, don't forget about Santana."

"Oh, don't you worry, I won't." Rachel said with an evil glint in her eye.

"And I get to talk to Rusty tomorrow about setting up a "date" and holding hands or something like that." Kat said thinking.

"Actually, to start as soon as possible, I'll talk to him tonight and send you an owl tomorrow morning about what will happen at breakfast." Remus said.

"Even better, we just can't let Santana see." Kat said.

"How about me and her leave earlier for breakfast and you still pretend to be asleep?" Rachel asked.

"What ever, just get her outa my sight quickly before I like haul off and punch her okay?" Kat said sincerely.

"Sure thing," Rachel said, "anything for a friend." She finished by putting her arm around Kat's shoulders.

They walked back to the Tower laughing. It was good to be friends again. They went to split to go up to their separate dormitories. Rachel and Remus shared a long, passionate kiss. Kat and Sirius stood in awkward silence until Kat hugged him and said, "Thanks for being so cool about this." Then she kissed him on the cheek. Rachel and Remus had finished and were busy staring are the blushing pair. Kat quickly linked arms with Rachel and walked up the stairs.

Girl's Dormitories

"So, what was that all about?" Rachel asked.

"Um nothing, I was just being nice. Is that such a crime, Marchy? Are you even listening to me?" Kat stared at Rachel.

Suddenly, laughter erupted from Rachel's bed. Kat got off her bed and tackled Rachel with her pillow. They put up a silencing charm and then continued to beat the crap out of each other. (A/N: For all you peeps with dirty minds, they are just friends and both like guys a lot.) After awhile, it calmed down and they laid head to feet. (A/N: Kat's feet are by Rach's head and vice versus.)

"So, why won't you go out with Sirius for real? What you told us might be true but I can tell it's not the real issue." Rachel asked her best friend.

"Well, I guess it's about time for you to know. But you can't tell anyone until I think it is ok." Kat started. "So, you probably remember when me and Sirius would disappear at the same time. Sirius would always say that he was going to see his girlfriend, which was true. But I would say that I was going to do homework or practice. Yeah, that was a lie. I was um…sneaking off to meet Siri…" Kat couldn't finish sentence when Rachel shouted.

"What?!?!? You mean you actually… and…wait why didn't we know? I mean Sirius obviously really likes you and you seem to like him. So why don't you go out?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"It's because when we "went out" before he didn't want anyone to know about us and he continued to go out with other girls. I just don't want that to happen again. It really hurt last time I went though it. I thought he had really liked me but…" Kat started to sniffle and had to stop.

Rachel looked at her best friend in shock. She wasn't sure who she was madder at; Kat, for keeping it a secret, Sirius, for being an ass, or herself for not noticing.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Rachel asked sadly.

"Well back then, I was still uncertain and I didn't know if you guys would understand that I was going to out with one of the biggest players in the school." replied Kat still looking at the sheet. She looked up at Rachel hesitantly and saw Rachel's sad and confused face.

"Kat, I need time to think about this." Rachel told Kat.

Without asking, Kat climbed out of Rachel's bed and into her own. She closed the curtains and cast a silencing charmed. She promptly started to cry.

The Next Morning

Rach got up really early. She just couldn't sleep. 'Well, I guess I won't have pretend to be mad at Kat after all.' Rachel laughed bitterly to herself as she gathered stuff for her shower. She noticed that Kat was not in her bed. 'Oh yea, she goes on morning runs. I guess I better hurry up so I don't have to see _her_.' Rachel washed her hair and stepped out of the shower. 'Shit. I forgot my clothes.' She wrapped her towel around her and walked into her room only to bump into the one person she didn't want to see that morning. Kat. She glared at the girl, grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom and locked the door.

10 Minutes Earlier with Kat

Kat was on her 5th lap around the lake when she saw an owl flying toward her. She stopped and held out her arm. 'It must be a reply from Rusty.' She opened it up.

'_Dear Apple-of-my-eyes,_

_Sure, I'll go out with you. I just wanna ask you one question; what took you so long? Ha, ha small joke, but what are the limitations? Hugging? Kissing? (or just a peck on the cheek?) And how long are we talking here, because there are plenty of ladies just waitin' for the 'RUST MAN'!_

_Your Love Machine,_

_Chewbacca'_

Kat had to laugh. She wanted to reply immediately so she ran upstairs.

Back to the Girl's Dormitory

Kat stood there dumbfounded. 'I guess she's mad at me for real this time. But I can't say anything because we are supposed to be mad at each other. Hmmm…'

Kat dashed over to the nearest hard surface and began scribbling a message on the back of Rusty's note. She finished and slid it under the bathroom door.

"THE RUST MAN," Rachel half screamed in horror as she threw open the door, "Who does he think he is?"

"Shh, shut up you'll wake up you-know-who." Kat said smiling.

Rachel looked over at Santana's four poster bed then back at her best friend.

"Did you even read what I wrote?" Kat asked.

"Oh," Rachel said as she read the back.

_'Marchy, read the front – Chessy'_

"That was completely pointless!" Rachel said smiling.

"I know but it got you to smile." Kat said. "Can you please not be really mad at me?" Kat pleaded. "I didn't tell you because I thought you all would think I was a slut."

"Why would we think that?" Rachel asked.

"Because I was messing around w/him while he had other girlfriends…" Kat said ashamed.

"Well why did you mess around with him then? Or let him have other girlfriends?" Rachel asked completely perplexed.

"It was a no-strings-attached kinda relationship. We were just fooling around and stuff but then I realized I liked him and we stopped."

"You don't mean you all-?" asked Rachel horrified.

"NO! What kinda girl do you think I am?" Kat said disgusted.

"Just checking," Rachel said quickly, "so why don't you go out now? I mean it's more than obvious he likes you!"

"It's just weird." Kat said simply.

"Well," Rachel said as she thought it over, "okay." She smiled and gave her best friend a huge hug.

"Okay now bitch, get outa my sight. I have things to do with my _best friend._" Rachel said as snobbily as possible.

"What, have you been taking lessons from her now?" Kat said evilly.

"No, what ever are you be talking about? I learned everything I know from," Rachel looked Kat up and down, "_you._"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kat said huffily as she got her stuff to leave.

Rachel stuck her tongue out and went back to the bathroom to finish fixing her hair.

"Hm, I think I wants… purple hair… hmmm how long?" Rachel asked the mirror.

"Well darling you haven't had it short in a while…" the mirror continued to ponder on that thought.

"Short, loud, and obnoxious… I LOVE IT!" Rachel squealed.

Rachel began with a simple shrinking spell, and then found some gel.

"H-okay, mohawk or spiky?" Rachel thought aloud again.

"Mohawk!" came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"What the-?" Rachel asked.

"Mohawk, I WANNA SEE YOU IN A MOHAWK DAMN IT!" Kat said whining.

"Shh! I'll do it but don't wake, well you know." Rachel said as she opened the door a crack.

"Lemme see lemme see LEMME SEE!!!" Kat said impatiently.

"I'm not done yet!" Rachel said as she closed the door.

Rachel quickly fixed her hair and added a simple coloring spell.

"There." Rachel smiled smugly to herself. Her hair was about shoulder length and flipped out with the top of her hair a dark almost black color and it ending in purple.

"Hmm, I don't know. Do you really wanna see it?" Rachel said taunting her best friend.

"Not really I was bored earlier, now I am enjoying listening to Santana snore like a chainsaw."

Rachel quickly opened the door to see what was going on.

Kat was sitting on the edge of her bed looking at Rachel.

"Hey, that's not fair." Rachel said. "You tricked me."

"Well then why did you open the door so fast when I mentioned Santana?" Kat said a little upset.

"Pish, because I wanted to hear too!" Rachel said smiling broadly. "Okay so what can we do with you hair?"

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked fingering her sloppy ponytail.

"Well DUH! You're going out with Rusty now, and trying to make Santana feel, well we won't go there or I won't have enough time to help you." Rachel said smartly.

"Umm, I wasn't planning on doing anything different." Kat admitted.

"Well then hurry up and get in here we don't have much time." Rachel said smiling like a little kid on Christmas.

Ten and a half minutes later (a/n: oddly specific I know) both girls left the bathroom looking ravishing. Kat now had hair down to the middle of her back with a caramel-y hair color with blue streaks. Some of her hair was bone straight and some was in little curls. Her make had been done up, but you couldn't tell because it matched wonderfully. Kat was wearing blue jeans and black converses with blue flames. With that she was wearing a black shirt that had a cloudy crystal ball and said, "wow, there's going to be a bit of fog today." (a/n: I stole it I know but I love that!)

"There, now how does that feel." Rachel said beaming.

"Weird." Kat said looking around her trunk at the end of her bed.

"Oh, there we go." Kat said picking up her robes.

Rachel put her hands on her hips and looked like she was about to cry.

"I thought you really hated it." Rachel said.

"Are you freaking kidding??? Have you seen my hair? Have you seen you're hair?? Oh me gee you rock so hard girl!" Kat said.

"Well, yah, yah I do." Rachel said blushed slightly.

"Besides I absolutely ADORE what you are wearing. It totally suits your hair style."

Rachel looked down at here black and lavender Etnies (a/n: they're tennis shoes), jeans with a lavender and black stripped skirt over it and Jessicae, black and lavender hoodie.

"Are you sure. I'm not wearing too much black you think?" Rachel being serious.

"Oh trust me, you aren't." Kat said smiling.

Suddenly there was a large snort from Santana's side of the room.

"Oh shit, leave, NOW!" Rachel said. "I'll talk to you later, lots, PROMISE!"

"Okay, okay, I have to go met 'the rust man' anyway." Kat said smiling and rolling her eyes.

They hugged briefly before Rachel went to go check up on her 'friend.'

"Hello? Santana… YOU ALIVE?" Rachel screamed.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY 'ELL?" Santana woke up screaming.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I thought you were up." Rachel said quietly.

"Um what? Oh yah, sorry. I forgot where I am for a second." Santana said yawning.

"Well hurry up now, first day of classes and we have to still get you ready." Rachel said grinning like a small child again. "So what do you normally wear, like out around places… that aren't worth hundreds of gallons." Rachel asked eyeing Santana's trunk.

"Hey, I can dress just the same as everyone else around here." Santana said.

Santana stumbled into the bathroom and locked the door.

A few minutes later there came a loud shout from the bathroom.

Rachel knocked slowly on the door.

Santana answered the door. "It talked."

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"That, thing, it talked to me!" Santana said pointing at a hand mirror.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I musta left that in here from earlier. I doesn't do anything bad." Rachel said turning the mirror around in her hands looking at it.

"But it talked." Santana said dumbfounded.

"Right. Yes, my mirror talks but that's all." Rachel explained as if she were with a child.

"I don't like it to talk." Santana said with wide eyes.

"Okay. Fine, I'll take it then. Now hurry up and get ready we don't have much time." Rachel said stashing the mirror in her nightstand drawer.

Santana watching Rachel put it away and quickly closed the door.

"What the fruit loop was that all about?" Rachel wondered to herself.

A few minutes later, a totally completely different person stepped out of the bathroom.

Santana was wearing sparkly jeans with a silky green halter top thing, with a sparkly jean jacket over that. (a/n: for some strange reason I can picture Raven wearing something like this…) And on her feet were some Jessicae pointy things that closely resembled heels.

"Wow that is a very interesting outfit." Rachel said eyes wide.

"Well, it's something that I would wear any other day." Santana said smiling down at her shoes.

"Well you do know that we have to wear our robes during the day, right?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Ugh, are you kidding me?" Santana groaned.

"'Fraid not." Rachel said picking her robe up off her bed.

"Harrumph." Santana said as she sat back down on her bed.

"I'd wear more comfy shoes too…" Rachel said off handedly looking at the heel on Santana's shoes.

"Fine, I have a pair of green shoes in here somewhere." Santana said waving her want around.

A pair of low cut, green converses floated their way out of Santana's overly large trunk.

"How are these?" Santana said yawning.

"Sure, fine what ever." Rachel said not paying attention.

"You okay?" Santana asked curiously. "You're acting rather strange, well, stranger than usual this morning."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked laughing. "I always act like this. You just haven't ever been in school with me in the morning. I can get a little cranky when I'm having cappuccino withdraws."


	10. Forget Plan A, Plan B to the Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Have I met with Emerson and Melissa? No. Not JKR. Do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 10**

"Hi there, Pookie Bear." Rusty said walking up to Kat and kissing her on the cheek.

Kat, catching on to what Rusty was doing after seeing Santana coming down the stairs said, "Hey Sugar Lips."

Rusty smiled and wrapped his arm around Kat's waist. "May I escort you to breakfast m'lady?"

"You may, good sir." Kat replied, allowing Rusty to lead her to the Great Hall.

On the stairs

"What is _she_ doing?" Santana asked walking down the stairs with Rachel. She stared at the two as they walked out the door.

"Do I look like I know? It's not like we're talking anymore." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Very true, but you have to know something right?" asked Santana looking at Rachel suspiously.

"Actually no, not really, I mean why do I care what _she _does?" Rachel replied looking as if she didn't care.

"You know, you are so right." Santana laughed and linked arms with Rachel.

The Gryffindor table

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius watched the plan play out. Though, Sirius seemed totally uncomfortable with the 'Kat/Rusty' thing but he'd just have to deal with it.

"Sirius, you know none of this is real right? She's just pretending. It doesn't mean anything." Remus told Sirius as he watched his girlfriend walk out the door with the 'enemy'.

"I'm fine. I mean I don't care who she pretends to like. It's not my place to intervene. It's not like she likes me or anything…" Sirius babbled.

Remus slapped a hand over Sirius' mouth; he was tired of listening to him. Remus led Sirius back into the 7th year boy's dormitory. There were 5 beds in all. Remus' bed was by the window and Sirius' was right to his. (Window-Remus-Sirius-Silas-Peter-Rusty-Door) The two boys sat on Remus' bed and thought about what the plan really entailed.

Suddenly the door burst open and in it stood a fuming Lily. James was trying to keep his girlfriend from doing anything stupid.

"What the hell is Rachel doing with Santana? And why, in the name of all that is holy, is Kat going out with Rusty?" Lily screamed at the two boys.

"Lils, calm down." Sirius said to remain calm himself.

"Down I look I want to calm down. I think some people need to be punched in the face. I should start with the two of you." said Lily staring pointedly at Remus and Sirius.

"Look Lily. We have a plan. You can't say anything. Promise us." Remus said.

"Ok. Wait a minute, a plan…." Lily said sounding a lot like Jessica.

"Just tell us before Lily has a hernia." James said, looking exasperated.

Remus explained the plan they had come up with last night while Sirius sat there and sulked.

"Oh thank GOD!" Lily said as she started laughing.

"So, wait a minute." James said. "Never mind, I don't get it."

"It's easy. Kat and Rachel are really friends, Santana's the devil, Kat and Rachel pretend to hate each other while Rach pretends to be best friends with Santana and Kat goes out with Rusty to make Santana mad." Lily said, "Does that about sum it up?"

"Yep, sure does. Now come on we have to go down to breakfast and watch the show." Remus said with a smile.

Back downstairs at the Gryffindor table

"Oh my god they are going out!" Santana whispered furiously to Rachel.

"Ew, it sure looks that way." Rachel said as Rusty put his arm around Kat's waist and started whispering something in her ear that made her giggle.

"I can't believe her! She's such a little slut, I mean come on. Some of us are trying to eat here." Santana said the last sentence the loudest.

"And some of us are trying to have lives here." Kat said not blinking and eye.

"Well I," Santana started.

"Oh shove it." Kat said.

Santana stared with her mouth open.

"You might wanna close that, or else the owls might find a new place to nest." Kat said smiling and turning back to Rusty.

Lily, who had just shown up, burst out laughing.

"Yeah well, at least I'm true to the guys I like." Santana said recovering a bit. "I don't go around liking someone and then dating his best friend to get back at him."

Katya blinked a minute.

Santana looked smug, "Come on Rachel, lets go find my classes."

Rachel got up slowly and started walking behind Santana. She turned around and gave Kat a sympathetic look and continued out of the Hall.

Kat stared at her plate.

"Hey, don't let her get to you kid." Lily said hugging her friend.

"How-" Kat said slowly. The she looked up. "How does she always know how to get to me? Always,"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just some weird power she has or something. You know some people see the future, other people know how to be jack arses, professional ones at that."

"Yeah, I know. Besides," Kat said with a smile. "She only said it because she was pissed beyond HELL about Rusty and me."

"Yep, so," Lily said with one eyebrow raised, "how long have you too been going out?"

"Since this morning," Kat said carefully.

"Mhm," Lily said with a smile on her face. "Pass the kippers."

Kat looked at her friend and passed her the plate. "That's it."

"What? Oh yah, I was just wondering." Lily said still smiling.

"Who told you?" Kat said sighing.

Lily looked at her friend, and Kat gave her that 'yeah-I-know,-so-you-better-tell-me-before-I-kick-your-asre' look. "Remus, but only because I was freaking out, and about to punch someone."

"Shoulda waited and done it to Santana." Kat said smiling again.

"Darn your right." Lily said laughing. "

"Oh Lils, I got your schedule. We got Defense and Advanced Potions with almost everyone else and we have Runes with Remus, Rachel and Santana."

"That's sweet!" Lily said taking her schedule. She was training to become a Healer with Jessica. "So, what is Santana taking?"

"Apparently, she wanted to be a massage therapist but we don't have classes for that so they stuck her in Sirius' classes. To quote make her feel more comfortable with people she knows unquote. Whatever." Kat said scowling.

"Doesn't that mean…"

"Yes, she's in all my auror classes which sucks ass."

"Oh well, that's just more time you can use to observe her." Lily said laughing.

"You naughty Head Girl, telling me to pull pranks and such." said Kat shaking her head. "I'm very disappointed, White Rabbit. I thought you were so much more mature."

This set Kat and Lily into a giggle fit. Rusty interrupted them saying it was almost time for their first class. The little group left together and headed towards DADA. On the way, they met up with James, Sirius and Remus. James took Lily into arms and kissed her. Kat turned to Rusty and pretended to gag. Rusty and Sirius started to laugh his then they saw Rachel and Santana coming. Remus nudged Rusty and he started to kiss Kat.

"Ew, what's this? Must we always have to witness the hoes making out? It's highly pathetic, isn't it Rach?" Santana said looking at Rach.

"Hell yea."

Kat rolled her eyes and glared at Santana.

"Well at least I know boys want me for who I am, not my money. I just have the brains, the body and the looks." with each statement she took a step towards Santana. She and Santana stared at each her a minute until Kat turned and flicked her hair in Santana's face.

"Why that little…"Santana started.

"Do we have a problem here?" asked Professor Gullyford.

"Yes professor. This girl is being rude to me." whined Santana pouting.

"Lily, James, Remus, why didn't you deduct points." The professor asked pointedly.

"We didn't see anything wrong madam." Remus said sweetly.

Santana gawked at them and stormed into the classroom with Rach in tow.

"Well if there's no problem, get to class."

The rest of the group filed in quickly and took their usual seats in the back corner.

"Today we will be covering everything we will being doing this year to prepare you for you N.E.W.T.S." Professor Gullyford started.

"Ugh, they make me sick." Santana started.

"So I guess they really are going out. I wonder for how long. It can't be any later than this morning." Rachel suggested.

"But why?" Santana mused. "I didn't think she showed any interest in him.

"Well, neither did you." Rachel started.

"Just because I don't go throwing myself over people," she directed the last comment toward Kat and Rusty's direction "doesn't mean that I don't fancy people."

"I suppose…" she was cut off.

"Besides, that blonde boy up there keeps looking at me." Santana pointed to a boy near the middle of the room.

"Holy shit that's Lucius Malfoy, he's from one of the richest most prominent families in Great Britain!" Rachel whispered in disbelief as she watched Lucius turn around.

"Rich huh?" Santana said intrigued.

"Oh, did I also mention he's from Slytherin and the most evil person you'll ever meet. Well, be sides you-know-who." Rachel said shuddering.

"But he's rich right?" Santana said barely listening.

"Technically, I guess."

"Hmm, I want you to introduce me after class."

"What? You mean talk to him?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Well yeah! How else am I going to get him to ask me out?" Santana said with an evil grin on her face.

"Uh…" For once Rachel was speechless.

She quickly scribbled a note under the desk and passed it to her right to where her boy friend was sitting.

Remus noticed the note and quickly looked and his girl friend and pointed to himself.

Rachel shook her head and mouthed the word 'Kat.'

He quickly passed the note to the next table where Kat and Rusty were sitting.

Kat looked at the note then looked at Remus and all he mouthed was 'Rachel.'

She quickly unfolded the note and read it, smile growing with every word.

_santana + lucius & santana + rusty (which one will prevail?)_

_p.s.: watch lucius_

Kat looked up and stared at Lucius. As if right on cue Lucius turned to look at Santana again. She turned quickly enough to see Santana flash a dazzling smile in his direction. She began scribbling furiously back to Rachel, and quickly passed it back.

Rachel opened the note and almost snorted out loud

_forget it-i'm not dating lucius too_

"You okay?" Santana asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine I was just thinking of, um, something." Rachel mumbled quietly.

"Right, so will you introduce me?" Santana asked eagerly.

"I really don't like to talk to him." Rachel started.

"Please," Santana begged, "for a friend?"

Rachel held back a twitch, and inwardly groaned. "Okay."

"Thank you." Santana said, smile wide. "Besides, who cares about Rusty when you could have a guy like that?" She tilted her head in Lucius' direction.

"I wouldn't know." Rachel said shortly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting a bit odd."

"I'm just ah, tired is all."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the period though Rachel noticed Santana throwing glances at Lucius, which was totally disgusting. Just when Rachel thought she couldn't stand anymore, Professor Gullyford announced that class was over.

"So are you going to introduce me or what? Come on Rachel, you can talk to your boyfriend later." Santana said pulling the girl along.

"Can't you just go talk to him yourself? His name is Lucius and I'm sure he'll be very happy to talk to you." Rachel said wanting to have a normal conversation with her boyfriend.

"Fine, be that way Rachel." said Santana as she walked towards Lucius. She added a little bit of sway to her walk to make sure he would notice her and only her.

"Hi there big boy, what's your name?" Santana said seductively.

"Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy to be exact. And who would you be, fair lady?" Lucius replied slyly.

"Santana Pouncy, of course, I'm from France." Santana told the boy.

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. What are you doing hanging out with those mudblood lovers? You should come with me." said Lucius, touching her arm.

"I am sorry, sir but I have to stay with them as they are my only ticket to this school." Santana said with disgust.

"Well maybe we'll meet again sometime." Lucius kissed her hand and walked away.

"Maybe." she said to herself as she walked toward Rachel as they entered the Great Hall.

The Great Hall

They all sat in their usual spots at the end of the table but this time Kat was actually sitting with them. The meal was going pretty good till…

"So, what class do we have next?" Lily asked Kat munching on her salad.

"Don't we have a double Advanced Potions next?" Kat said, confused.

"Hi guys." said the new person who plopped down next to Kat.

"Hi Munchkin, yeah I think your right Ka…Wait Brittany?" Lily said looking at the new girl.

All conversation stopped around the group and they starred at the new girl.

"Whoa, Munchkin, when did you get here?" James asked the blonde.

"Um…just now, my aunt was killed in battle about a week ago and the funeral was two days ago. I just wasn't ready to come back to school yesterday." said Brittany, started to get depressed.

"Aw, it's ok Shortie." Kat told her as she gave her a big hug.

Brittany promptly hit Kat for calling her short. The group introduced her to Santana. A little while later, Rach got up to 'use the bathroom' but made sure to kick Kat so she would follow her.

In the Bathroom

"Umm…yea you don't have to go out with Rusty anymore. Santana is not all that interested with him now. She's found a new play thing." Rachel told Kat.

"WHAT, YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"

"You mean, you haven't noticed that Santana stopped caring about you and Rusty? She hasn't stopped looking at Lucius since he started! It's sickening." Rachel said pretending to gag.

"I already said I wasn't going to date him." Kat said joking around.

"Oh don't worry; I wouldn't let you sink that low. I mean we already made you go out with Rusty."

"Which, will never happen again," She made a face.

"Aw, it wasn't really that bad was it?" Rachel said, poking fun.

"Well no," Kat admitted, "but still, it was Rusty!"

"Very true, so now we have to plan you're break up."

"Crap, we don't have enough time right now. Let's meet tonight in the Room of Requirement." Kat suggested.

"Okay- but who do we want there?"

"Hell, we mind as well tell everyone to come then. They are going to find out anyway so we better just tell them now. Hm, what about Santana?"

"How good are you at making a sleeping draught?" Rachel asked mischievously.

"Depends-"

"On?"

"Who we're going to use it on-"

"Who else-"

"Just checking," Kat said grinning evilly.

"Only, let it have a waiting period or something so she doesn't all of the sudden fall asleep in her soup or something." Rachel said.

"Do we have to?" Kat whined.

"Unfortunately we have to. We don't want to look too suspicious." Rachel said frowning.

"Damn."

"Yeah, I know, we'll get over it though. So put it in like a roll or something and I'll give it too her."

"Or we could just give it to her in the common room and simplify our lives."

"Well where's the fun in that?"  
"Fine whatever, but don't expect me to carry her up to the common room. If anything I'd drag her there… by her hair… and up a lot of stairs. Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Can I drag her there?"

Rachel gave her a look.

"Fine, fine, I'll put a time lapse on it. Of how long do you think?" Kat inquired.

"Oh I don't know, half an hour? The soon the better I should say." Rachel tapped her chin thoughtfully. "So we'll meet at the Room of Requirement by oh, nine o'clock?"

"That'll give us plenty of time to plot." Kat said rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Yeah, well you'll have to tell everyone. Santana already thinks that I'm acting weird enough today, the wanker." Rachel muttered under her breath, "won't leave me alone for five goddamn seconds about Lucius. Lucius this, and Lucius that and well WHOOP DEE FREAKIN DOO!"

Rachel looked up and noticed Kat staring at her.

"He, he, I'm fine, really." Rachel said laughing.

"Oh I have no doubt in that." Kat said sarcastically, "You're about as 'fine' as the rest of us. Cough, cough: MENTAL BREAKDOWN! Cough, cough."

Rachel was about to reply when they heard footsteps enter the bathroom and Kat covered Rachel's mouth just as they heard-

"Rachel? Was that you? Are you still in here?"

Santana had arrived.

"Shit." Rachel muttered. "Uh, yeah, ew I was just leaving too. Ugh, I didn't realize that you were here."

'Sorry.' She mouthed to her best friend, eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Kat shrugged and smiled, which quickly turned to a grimace as Santana walked around the U-bend.

"Oh, I see." Santana said as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Hm, is it me or did it just get a whole lot sluttier in here?" Kat asked no one in particular.

"Must be because you're in here darling." Santana sniffed.

"In that case-" Kat said as she began to 'back it up' in Santana's direction.

Santana squealed and ran back out in the hallway, when Rachel promptly fell over because she was laughing so hard.

"You better get out there before she gets suspicious." Kat said with a huge grin on her face.

Rachel abruptly stopped laughing and got up.

"Aw do I have to?" She asked as she made a face and pouted.

"Ha, ha, unfortunately for you,"

"Fine, but don't forget the sleeping draught." Rachel said sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Kat winked and Rachel turned and found Santana halfway down the corridor.

"How disgusting," Rachel said as she caught up.

"I know I feel dirty. I was just looking for another bathroom." Santana said looking at her hands as if expecting them to be covered in dung.

"No time." Rachel said looking at her purple watch, "We have potions in ten minutes and I have to go back and get my bag."

"Oh I grabbed it for you. I didn't want to leave it with them. I didn't like they way they looked. I thought they'd do something to it, jinx it or something." Santana said handing Rachel's bag to her.

Rachel highly doubted this and quickly turned her giggle into a hacking cough, which then made her think of Kat's mental breakdown cough and began coughing harder.

"Uh, are you okay?" Santana asked her friend slowly.

"I'm cough fine. cough" Rachel choked out. "Anyway, so your talk with Lucius went well? I never got to ask earlier."

"Oh," Santana said smiling evilly. "Why yes, we did have a very pleasant conversation. He was very charming." She put a heavy emphasis on very.

Rach shuddered at the thought of Lucius being charming, Santana thankfully didn't notice.

"…He even kissed my hand." Santana continued. "I also had a rather nice chat with Sirius after you left. Santana glanced at her friend for a moment.

All Rachel did was blink.

"That sounds nice, about what?"

"Kat-"

"Really now," Rachel asked, still showing no sign of emotion. "And what did he have to say?"

"I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about him and Katya-"

It was ever so subtle but Santana caught it; Rachel hesitated for a millisecond in the corridor but continued.

"They were together?" Rachel asked.

Santana noticed a change in her tone. "I'm not sure he didn't say much. That's when I decided to find where you ducked off too."

"Oh, right. Well, here we are; potions."

They both grabbed the last two seats in back and waited for their teacher to enter.

Santana sat there beaming the whole time during that class. She prided herself in her seamless lie that had gotten her exactly what she wanted. 'As if Sirius actually paid attention to me during lunch, he was too busy talking with James about Snape. Oh well,' she thought to herself. At least she knew this year wasn't going to be boring.

The class went over with out much interruption save for Santana's potion semi-exploding for no apparent reason. When in actual reality, at a point where Santana had turned her back, Kat levitated a pickled leech into her cauldron.

"Go boom!" Kat said in a dopey voice to Brittany who was sitting next to her as they both broke out in silent giggles.

While Santana was momentarily distracted Kat mouthed the words 'hang back' to Rachel, who nodded and tired to suppress her own smile.

After Santana begged Rachel to help her clean up the slimy green sludge, the rest of potions class passed by relatively quickly. The bell was barely heard in the depths of the dungeons and half the students only noticed when Professor Slughorn dismissed them.

"Hey," Rachel said to Santana, "you go ahead and save us a seat in the Great Hall, away from them," She whispered the last three words and nodded her head toward Kat, who was still cleaning up her cauldron, "and I'll finish cleaning up the rest of this mess."

"Sure, whatever," Santana was only half listening as she noticed a tall blonde waiting at the dungeon door. Needless to say she left quickly and without a fuss.

"Well how shallow can you get?" Rachel asked Kat.

"Whatever she left right?" Kat asked eyeing her friend.

"Amen, so, whatcha need?"

Kat handed her a dessert.

"A treacle tart?" Rachel questioned.

"Ah, a sleeping potion laced treacle tart." Kat said smiling evilly.

"Oh what do you know? Santana's favourite." Rachel said smiling equally as evil.

"Ew. Not really right?"

Rachel only shrugged. "How the hell should I know? Like I actually pay attention to what is coming out of her mouth. Really all I hear is, 'Blah, blah, blah,' when she talks to me. I only nod and pretend like I know what she's saying. Rachel continued this by staring off blankly in space and started to drool. "Oops, too far," she said as she wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth.

Kat snorted with laughter. "Was that supposed to be you or her?"

Rachel started laughing too. "You know what? Now I'm not even sure!"

They both sat there laughing their arses off for the next five minutes when Katya finally sobered up.

"I guess we better go drop that bomb if we want it to take effect in time." Rachel said picking up the potion laced treats.

"Tee hee…drop the bomb." Katya giggled.

"What is so funny?" asked Rachel.

"Potion go BOOM! Santana go boom!" Kat shouted, throwing her hands up in the air.

Rachel and Katya started to laugh again and they couldn't stop as the walked down to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys. Hey Kat," Rusty said as they sat down. Then he kissed Kat on the cheek.

"Hi baby." Remus said as he kissed Rachel on the lips.

They continued through dinner without incident, besides Sirius and James blowing up Remus' mashed potatoes.

It finally came time for dessert. Kat and Rachel smirked at each other as the food appeared on the table. Katya inconspicuously slipped the drugged treacle tart onto the plate.

Rachel picked it up and handed the plate to Santana. Rachel made sure that Santana got the right one and then sat the plate back down. Santana took one bite and immediately the effects were noticeable. Rachel, Katya and Lily all nodded at each other and set their plan into action.

Lily got up to inform the other members of their group that weren't in their house of what was going on. Rachel grabbed Santana and helped her walk to the dorm.

Katya looked around wildly and saw that all her friends were staring at her. She cleared her throat and said, "Look, we have to meet in the Room of Requirements in like fifteen minutes." She got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall.

Rachel and Santana

"Rachel, do you think Lucius Malfoy likes me? Cause I know I like him. His platinum blonde hair and pale skin will contrast with me very nicely." Santana rambled.

Rachel wasn't listening to a word Santana was saying. It wasn't like she really cared though. She was too busy making sure Santana didn't pass out in the middle of the hallway. But then Rachel pictured this in her mind and she burst out laughing.

Santana finally stopped her tirade when Rachel started to laugh. But then her vision blurred and she forgot what was going on.

"Umm, who are you?" asked Santana

In Rachel's mind she laughed but she said, "I'm your guardian angel. Right now, I'm taking you to bed."

Santana nodded her head quickly but the sudden movement almost made her fall over. Rachel realized she had to get Santana to the Common Room now. They got to the Common Room just in time and Rachel got Santana to the dormitory just as she passed out.

Back with everyone else

The group split up to get to the Room of Requirement. They figured that they would look less suspicious that way. One person that knew where they were going took another person with them that didn't. They filed into the room two by two. Once they were all inside, they had to wait for Rachel. After a few minutes, she suddenly burst into inside, panting.

"Sorry. Filch has his new kitten patrolling the corridors. It's really creepy." She said, still trying to catch her breath.

Everyone just stared at her for a second then burst out laughing. Kat and Hannah both fell over and Brit had tears in her eyes.

Rachel looked at them like they were crazy. (Of course she already knew that.) "Huh?"

"Only you would be afraid of a little cat." Kat said, finally regaining her composure.

"Shuddaup all of you," She replied, sticking her tongue out at all of them.

"Whatever. Anyway back to the business at hand." Kat clapped her hands twice and the room went dark. A 'black light' came on and pictures of the enemy filled the walls. Kat took out her nifty little pointer a.k.a. her wand. "THIS is our top priority; Santana Pouncy. Our goal is to make said persons life a living hell. Now, plan A has failed miserably. But plan B will lead us to VICTORY!" said Kat laughing hysterically.

"Right…" Remus said in response. "Maybe someone a little less crazy should speak."

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just when will I ever have the chance to do that?" When Kat noticed everyone was still staring at her, she looked at Lily and Rachel for help. She got nothing but blank stares.

"Anyway, Plan A was a total bust. Santana doesn't even like Rusty anymore. So there is no point in me and him going out." Kat droned on about their new plan.

Sirius had stopped listening as soon as he heard that Kat was available again. Inside, he was jumping up and down like a little boy. His next big chance with her was on her birthday. He would get her the best gift ever. Sirius continued to dream about Kat until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked around wildly before noticing that he and Kat were the only two people left in the room.

Kat sighed and shook her head. "I don't know why you even came. You weren't even paying attention." The girl rolled her eyes. "Well, come on then. Even I'm not cruel enough to leave you here all night."

Sirius grinned at her and said, "That's debatable."

Kat reached over to one of the couches and picked up a pillow. She promptly smacked him on the head with it.

"Ow. You think you can get away with that?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Kat looked up in shock as Sirius smacked her in the stomach with his own pillow. This started an epic pillow fight that would live on in their memories for years to come. Ten minutes later both were out of breath and covered in feathers.

"This is your entire fault." Kat said leaving heavily on Sirius.

"Whatdaya mean my fault?" Sirius heaved, "It's your fault. You shouldn't have hit me."

They both stood up and backed away from each other. Kat started picking feathers off her clothes. She looked to make sure he wasn't going to try anything but she couldn't help laughing. "You… look… like… a… big ugly… chicken."

Sirius had feathers everywhere; in his hair, in his clothes, stuck to his face…

Kat couldn't help herself. She fell over and started laughing so hard she was crying.

Sirius, however, did not find this funny at all. He got a new pillow and dumped the feathers all over her. She blinked once and then again. She then leapt up to attack. And thus epic pillow fight was resumed.

Back with everyone sane

The rest of the gang had walked back to their respective common rooms. The Gryffindors, minus James and Lily, walked in and sat down on the couches in front of the fire. Remus and Rachel cuddled up on a love seat. Brit and Rusty also took a love seat while Silas and Peter took their own arm chairs. They sat and just enjoyed themselves for a few minutes. First, Silas and Peter disappeared up to the boys' dormitory. Then Brit and Rusty fell asleep on each other. This left Rachel and Remus alone.

"Do you think they're really asleep?" Rachel asked nodding her head toward the other couple.

Rusty chose this instant to let out a light snore.

Chuckling Remus said, "Yeah, I'd reckon so."

"Well let's hope they don't wake up then." Rachel said tilting her head up to meet Remus in a slow kiss. She pulled away and he still had his eyes closed, savoring the moment and she smiled.

"And what, may I ask, was that for?" His now open amber eyes shone with excitement.

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly then smiled brightly. "You name a reason and you'll get a kiss for it."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, name anything." She said egging him on.

"Because I'm your boyfriend?" He asked somewhat confused.

She looked up and kissed him. "Mm, don't you have anything better?" Now her eyes were twinkling.

"Maybe because I'm the most handsome boy in the school?" He asked again, testing the waters and smiling slightly.

Another kiss was planted on his lips, this one longer and more drawn out. She quickly slipped her tongue in his mouth earning her a groan from deep in the back of his throat. With that she nipped his bottom lip lightly and pulled away. "I liked that one." She said batting her eye lashes slowly as she look up at him.

Remus grinned broadly. "Because I'm a werewolf and you _know_ what that means." He told her huskily and more confidently, wiggling his eye brows at the same time.

Giggling she captured his lips in another searing kiss. Her hands moved up into his slightly shaggy brown hair and threaded her fingers through it. His hands made their way to her hips, pulling her onto his lap and closer to him. Surprised at his movements, Rachel squeaked and Remus took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance for a minute and she felt herself melting into his body. Now his fingers began dancing at the hem of her shirt slowly slipping under it and began tracing random shapes across her stomach and sides. She shivered at his touch and started to arch her back slightly. Again he growled into her mouth as his fingers moved carefully northward until he reached the edge of her bra and he heard her gasp.

Surprised by his own bold actions, he pulled away and his hands fell back to her hips. "Oh Rachel, I-" he hastily tried to explain his own actions.

"Oh—no Remus, you just surprised me. I don't—I mean, you can—er, I don't mind if you, ah." She began blushing as she fumbled for the words as he hand fell from his hair to rest on his shoulders.

He smiled and kissed her nose. "You know, you're really cute when you blush like that."

Rachel looked back up at him, her lips quirked into a smile and she leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh God don't you two ever breath?" A voice came from the portrait hole.

Remus stood up hastily and Rachel toppled from his lap onto the common room floor with an, "Oomph," and a, "Remus you bastard."

A doubled over laughing Katya and a feather covered Sirius moved from out of the shadows and stumbled into the common room. "Oh—my—God, I have—never seen anything—so funny in my—whole life!" Kat said between gasps of air as she continued laughing.

"Someone's gonna have a sore bum in the morning." Sirius said.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him and Remus stuck out a hand to help up his girlfriend. "Well Sirius, do you know that presently you are covered in feathers, and resemble a giant, um chicken?"

This sent Katya into more peals on uncontrollable laughed.

Remus and Rachel looked at each other questioningly. "I think we missed the joke." Remus said.

Sirius, who was now pouting, said, "She told me the same thing about five minutes ago in the Room of Requirement."

The couple chuckled and waited for Katya to contain herself and join the conversation.

"Wait, you two were alone, in the Room of Requirement?" Rachel inquired suspiciously.

Katya sobered up instantaneously. "NOT like that." She said firmly. "We had a pillow fight."  
"Oh is that what the kid's are calling it these days?" Rachel asked winking at Kat and Sirius and nudging Remus playfully in the ribs.

"Shut your face." Kat said smiling a bit evilly. "That's nothing compared to what you two were about to do."

Rachel blushed again and Remus said, "Yeah, you two coulda picked a better time to show up."

Rachel hit his arm. "Remus!"

"Sorry mate." Sirius said trying to pick some of the feathers off of his clothes and hair. "We'll just sit in the shadows next time and watch our friends feel each other up like perverts."

"Oh God, how much did you see?" Rachel asked blushing harder still.

"Hm, I think we came in at, 'Because I'm a werewolf and you _know_ what that means,'" Kat said imitating Remus. "Giggty, giggty goo," She added.

"Well if you guys saw all that then doesn't that already make you perverts?" Remus asked as Rachel just slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oookay_ I_ think it's time for bed." Rachel said quickly. "G'night love." She said as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss him quickly good night. "Come on Kat. Night Sirius"

"Night guys," Kat said waving and walking over to link arms with Rachel.

"Oh, what should we do about Rusty and Britt?" Remus asked as he just noticed the sleeping couple. "Damn, they can sleep."

"Just leave'em," Rachel said trying to stifle a yawn. "Maybe they'll wake up eventually and make their way upstairs."

Remus shrugged and he and Sirius made their own way up the boy's staircase and to their dormitory.

"It's been a good night." Kat said climbing the girl's staircase.

"That it has," Rachel agreed, "That it has."

Next Day

Kat met Rusty downstairs that morning in the common room. They walked to the Great Hall together but unlike usual Kat would glare at him every now and again. The rest of the group had gone down earlier as part of the plan, even if this meant invoking Santana's wrath.

As Rusty walked through the door, he winked at Brittany. Santana saw this and gasped. Kat pretended to get even angrier and stormed away from Rusty, yanking her hand away from his. She marched right up to Brittany and slapped her in the face. Most of the Gryffindor table had turned to and look towards them in shock.

"How could you!" Kat screamed in Brittany's face. "You haven't even been here a week and you two are already cheating on me! HOW DARE YOU!"

Brittany cowered away from the red faced girl. "You weren't supposed to tell her stupid."

Rusty blushed and tried to creep out of the Hall. Kat gasped and turned on Rusty.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said, grabbing his arm.

Santana watched gleefully as Kat proceeded to beat the crap out of Rusty. _So, there was a split in the group. I will just have to get them on my side too. _

Kat stormed out of the Hall with Lily and Hannah on her trail. The rest of the group came over and tried to start talking to Brittany at once. Brittany told them she didn't want to talk about it and they moved on with breakfast. The girls kept throwing Brittany horrible glances and the boys were patting Rusty on the back.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Boys were so predictable. They were coming from all over just to congratulate him. _They act like he's some big hero. _She looked over at Santana and smirked. _At least she bought it. But man, did she hit Britt hard enough. I think I heard it echo._ She laughed to herself before joining the conversation.

By lunchtime everyone in school knew what happened. They pointed and stared at Kat as she walked by. James, Sirius, Lily, Silas and Amy all flocked around her like a shield. Santana, of course, noticed the split in the group. Rachel was still loyal to her thankfully. On the other hand, the rest of the group was trying to play it neutral.

Brittany and Rusty however were being shunned by both parties. Santana saw this as an opportunity and took it. She pulled them aside before afternoon classes started. Her plan was slowly falling into place. She did not notice that she was watched. In the shadows was Rachel. 'Phase 1 completed.' She thought to herself. She then chuckled and walked away.

The rest of September continued peacefully. Well as peacefully as it could with the Marauders around. The divide in the once close knit group was noticeable but nobody mentioned it. They figured it would blow over like all their other fights.

So life continued in the Gryffindor Tower and the rest of Hogwarts. The Marauders still played pranks, the girls still broke hearts and Sirius was still Hogwarts' Number 1 Sex God.


End file.
